YOU' VE GOT ME FROM HELLO
by exobabyyhun
Summary: [Chanpter End]Sehun dan Chanyeol yang dikhianati. Kisah cinta yang pada mulanya terlarang dan penuh air mata. Perjuangan dua anak manusia yang berbeda dari semua sisi, melawan seluruh dunia agar bisa bersama. Akankah mereka dipersatukan? Ataukah dunia mengalahkan mereka? remake novel SANTHY AGATHA. ChanHun/GS/typo Chanhun BOOLOVE project
1. Chapter 1

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

 **Prolog**

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan penghianatan Kris Wu, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya hingga maut memisahkan. Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuranbagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka. Kehancuran bagi hati Sehun, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua pria di dunia ini.

"Kris, kau tega sekali" tak henti-hentinya Sehun meneriakan umpatan-umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu dalam hati.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Sehun angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang yeoja yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa ia juga kekasih Kris dan mengatakan bahwa Kris meninggalkannya tanpa bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Sehun pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi yeoja itu mengajaknya bertemu. Dan meskipun saat itu Sehun sangat yakin bahwa Kris tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Kris tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padanya.

Sehun akhirnya mau bertemu dengan yeoja itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai yeoja yang sudah membuat nama kekasihnya buruk dengan memfitnah tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi, siang itu di sebuah cafe di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Sehun diruntuhkan begitu saja. Yeoja itu, Baekhyun namanya, sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang di perlukan terhampar di depan Sehun, menamparnya dengan keras.

Disana ada foto mesra Baekhyun dengan Kris yang mennunjukan bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Baekhyun juga menunjukan pesan-pesan mesra mereka, dari nomo Kris. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah seromantis itu padanya. Pesan-pesan mereka penuh rayuan dan janji-janji manis yang membuat Sehun muak sekaligus sesak. Seakan belum cukup hanya itu saja, Baekhyun dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya telah ia serahkan pada Kris. Dan sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Kris.

Hati Sehun seakan hancur oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Kris berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tetapi juga karena Kris telaj begitu saja menghancurkan segala keyakinan Sehun tentang pria baik.

Sehun selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, dua puluh tiga tahun dan dia masih perawan. Meskipun terkadang membiarkan Kris mencium bibirnya. Namun tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Kris pernah sekali meminta lebih, tetapi Sehun mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasihat ibunya. Bahnwa lelaki yang baik akan menjaga wanita yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa intuk merusaknya. Kris saat itu menerima perkataan Sehun, bersumpah bahwa ia mencintai Sehun dengan tulus. Dan Sehun bersyukur memiliki Kris yang begitu mencintainya.

Semua pandangan Sehun terhadap Kris –dan semua lelaki lainnya- hancur seketika saaat itu juga. Kris telah tidur dengan Baekhyun, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa memaafkan Kris?

Malam itu Sehun bertemu dengan Kris, dan memaparkan semua bukti bukti yang ada. Kris tampak sangat marah kepada Baekhyun, bukan kepada Sehun.

" dan kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?" tanya Kris waktu.

Sehun menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"dia menunjukan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto mesra kalian berdua, psan yang kau kirim. Kau masih mau menyangkalnya?"

Kris tercenung tampak ragu, la,a kemudian, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon.

"maafkan aku sayang"

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Sehun. Sejak siang tadi Baekhyun menemuinya, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Kris yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku oppa, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…" suara Sehun tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Kris memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan. "Maafkan aku Sehun, aku… aku khilaf, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun dibelakangmu. Tetapi Baekhyun… Baekhyun, dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, Dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Kris terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya. Aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Kris mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Sehun, tetapi Sehun menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Sehun geram. "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidaksengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan lagi…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Kris frustrasi. "Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen. Aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kau tahu ...aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa oppa" Sehun menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan. "Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku harap kau mau mengerti. Lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!" Sehun mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Kris-ssi" dengan kasar Sehun melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya.

Cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Kris di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMU, delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi" diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Kris "Selamat tinggal Kris-ssi"

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, dan tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Meskipun Kris masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, memcoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Sehun menjelaskan secara singkat tentang keputusannya kepada orang tuanya, menolak semua panggilan dari orang tua Kris agar mau memaafkan anaknya. Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cinta dan rencana pernikahan untuk masa depan yang ia impikan. Sehun menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak walau hatinya hancur berkeping keping.

Malam itu juga, Sehun mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari kota ini dan pindah ke kota lain. Sehun seorang penulis novel. Ia tak terikat dengan perusahaan manapun sehingga bisa pergi dengan sesuka hatinya.

Maka Sehun memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan. Kota yang jauh, kota yang tak memiliki keterkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Sehun bertekat _persetan dengan semua lelaki_. Sehun tak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukan pada dunia yang kejam ini bahwa seorang Oh Sehun dapathidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya kepada mahluk jahat yang bernama lelaki.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Haiiiiii! Kali ini aku balik bawain FF remake dari novel Shanty Agatha. Sebenernya aku merasa bersalah banget belum bisa nerusin ff yang lainnya :" /mohon maafkan aku/

Dan kenapa aku pilih remake? Karena aku tertarik aja sebenernya. Dan alasan laiin adalah kak Shanty ini novelnya bagus-bagus dan aku suka jadi aku yaaaa gitu deh,, jd pengen remake...

Aku sih udah ngecek-ngecek dan ternyata ff ini belum ada yg remake dengan pair ChanHun...jadi itu kaya jadi peluang gitu, tapi maaf juga kalo udah ada. Aku akan hapus ini jika sudah ada yang membuat dengan cast yang sama.

Jadi buat para reader sekalian yang membaca, tolong berti tahu aku juga yaa,

Jika belum ada yang remake dengan cast Chanhun ini dan ingin ini berlanjut silahkan tinggalkan jejak seperti REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW.

Terima kasih,

Ingat, harap tinggalkan jejak~


	2. Chapter 2

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Ucapan 'Halo' di saat pertama kali bertemu mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi ucapan 'aku cinta padamu' di saat berikutnya."_

Chapter 1

-oOo-

Apartemennya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartemen ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa, dan dapur. Sehun memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu. Dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartemennya, Yixing, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartemen yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Sehun memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Yixing. Selain sebagai editornya, Yixing adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Sehun menceritakan pengkhianatan Kris dan rasa sakitnya, Yixing mengusulkan agar Sehun pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Kris pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Sehun mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Kris dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki. Sehun tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Sehun mengernyit, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Yixing tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Yixing berkata, "Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi. Ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Sehun lemah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Karena sudah mendekati _deadline_ dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Sehun. Novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Yixing tergelak, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu. Jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang, "Terima kasih Yixing eonnie" Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Sehun meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

-oOo-

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Sehun begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka duapuluh empat jam. Dan Sehun langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis.

Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sehun mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini." Ditunjuknya gambar yang menggiurkan di buku menu itu, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika akan memesan minuman.

"Segelas anggur merah akan membuat tidur anda nyenyak." Pelayan itu memberi saran dengan ramah.

Sehun menatap pelayan itu ragu bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayan itu bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidur... Jangan-jangan matanya sudah seperti panda? Dengan malu Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuri daftar menu, tergoda.

Dia bukan peminum, meskipun di acara-acara pesta dia tidak menolak segelas _champagne_ atau _coctail_ manis sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Tetapi kata-kata pelayan itu tampak menggiurkan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Kris yang menyakitinya, Sehun tidak bisa tidur, menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar, dan diakhiri dengan menangis sesenggukan.

Dia butuh tidur, kalau tidak dia akan sakit.

"Baiklah, saya pesan itu juga." Jawab Sehun pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Segelas anggur merah tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Sehun membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Sehun dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya. Tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh.

Ingatan akan Kris menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun. Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Kris kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Sehun dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Halo, Aku pemilik cafe ini, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

Sehun tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,

"Halo juga..." Sehun masih bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Sehun masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya, pikirnya dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah, dan sopan... tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Kris menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

Sehun mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tulisannya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang lelaki tampan itu dari benaknya ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan steak pesanannya. Piring berisi daging beraroma harum dan menggiurkan yang diletakkan di depannya.

"Dan ini anggurnya." Pelayan setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah. "Anda tahu, daging steak sangat cocok dinikmati dengan anggur merah."

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Sehun menyentuh gelas anggurnya dengan ragu. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang dia menghirup aromanya pelan. Aroma anggur yang manis menguar dari sana, menggoda Sehun untuk menyesap anggur itu, disesapnya anggur itu dan mendesah nikmat.

Ada manis yang kental bercampur rasa pekat alkhohol yang pas, tidak berlebih. Ini adalah jenis anggur yang bisa dinikmati di kala santai tanpa takut mabuk. Dan Sehun sungguh-sungguh berharap anggur ini benar-benar berkhasiat untuk membuatnya tidur. Dia sungguh butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

-oOo-

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Sehun bercerita kepada Yixing sahabatnya, "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Yixing mencomot roti bakar di piring Sehun, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Sehun. Yixing berkunjung untuk membantu Sehun merapikan tempat tinggal barunya.

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat. Dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Ya. Kau benar, dia masih muda." Sehun merenung, masih muda dan sangat tampan batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

Sehun tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?"

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Kris, Sehunie sayang" Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, dan dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia memang tampan." Gumam Sehun akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dengan pedih. "Semua lelaki sama, Eonnie. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Sehun. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Yixing menghela napas panjang, "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu. Dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Tidak." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, "Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah."

Tatapan mata Sehun lalu berubah serius. "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun, eonnie. Aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat."

Sehun meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannya dengan Kris sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan. Karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

-oOo-

Tetapi malam itu Sehun tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, hanya di seberang kompleks apartemennya. Tanpa terasa Sehun sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya.

"Segelas anggur lagi untuk teman makan malam?" Lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Sehun duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda akan begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Sehun di mejanya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar _deadline_."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Sehun sambil tertawa. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadang semalaman dan tidur besok pagi." Sehun tergelak. "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa. "Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda. Dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, nama saya Jongdae panggil saja begitu."

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu, "Terima kasih, Jongdae-ssi." Gumamnya lembut.

-oOo-

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Sehun masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara kedua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman. Dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

' _Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?'_

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Kris..._

Sehun meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Sehun mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Kris di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu. Seolah Kris tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Sehun mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Kris-ssi?" gumamnya kesal.

"Sehunie, akhirnya." Suara Kris terdengar lega di seberang sana, "Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Astaga Sehun. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Kris harus bertanya? Tentu saja Sehun melakukannya karena dirinya. Dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Sehun bergumam, "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Sehun... sayang... dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana sayang? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku, dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

-oOo-

Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Chanyeol terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didesain satu arah. Di mana Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat perempuan itu masuk. Ia menatap keraguan perempuan itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana, dia mengenakan rok selutut dan kemeja warna polos pas yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya dikuncir kuda sekenanya, dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Chanyeol tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Jongdae yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya.

Chanyeol memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya. Tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini, perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya.

Ketika berucap " _halo"_ dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. _Sehun.._. Chanyeol mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku tak ingin bercuap-cuap banyak, aku hanya akan menanyakan...bagaimana ceritanya? Apa kalian suka?

Maaf bila ada typo.

Thanks to Review

MinnieWW - lovechanhun6194 - exolweareone9400 – siensien – HilmaExotics – keiko yayoi – RiRi639 – saranghun - pratomoony


	3. Chapter 3

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam percintaan yang bisa dimaafkan, tetapi pengkhianatan tidak termasuk salah satu di antaranya."_

Chapter 2

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah eommanya.

"Sehunie?" eommanya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya. "eomma harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa eomma?" Dahi Sehun mengeryit dan langsung waspada. eommanya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Kris" Suara eommanya setengah berbisik. "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada eomma untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

"eomma tidak memberitahukannya kepadanya kan?" Sehun langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke lain kota kalau pada akhirnya Kris mengetahui dia ada di mana.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Sang eomma menghela napas panjang. "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau eomma tidak mau mengatakan di mana dirimu, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu"

Sehun mengernyit kesal. Kalau Kris menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Kris akan tahu dimana dia berada. Dia mendesah kesal, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sehun hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Kris sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Sehun tidak bisa memaafkannya?

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku eomma, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu di mana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Kris nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?" suara eommanya tampak cemas di seberang sana, membuat Sehun tersenyum haru.

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma, aku bisa bertahan." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

-oOo-

Perempuan itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas anggur untuk teman menulisnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari Jongdae, Sehun adalah seorang penulis novel _romance_. Tetapi sepertinya Sehun sedang murung karena beberapa kali perempuan itu hanya menghela napasnya di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Chanyeol merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Sehun seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun selalu datang. Setiap pukul sembilan lalu akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Sehun. Dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati perempuan itu, tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia takut kalau dia terlalu mengganggu, Sehun akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Perempuan itu datang lagi." Jongdae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Chanyeol. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Chanyeol mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya. Jongdae adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya, dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Chanyeol meninggal dan dia mewarisinya jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Jongdae yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Karena itulah Chanyeol menghadiahi Jongdae cafe ini, tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Chanyeol sudah melarangnya. Tetapi Jongdae bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup. Dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Chanyeol mengizinkan Jongdae menjadi pelayan di Garden Cafe ini.

Jongdae meletakkan kopi panas untuk Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Jongdae.

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh ya?" Jongdae mengangkat alisnya. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini."

Seperti halnya Jongdae, Chanyeol mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini. Tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya.

"Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa perempuan itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jongdae, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Jongdae tertawa. "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun." Jongdae berdehem pelan. "Begitu juga ketika dengan Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol tertegun ketika nama Kyungsoo disebut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih. "Seberapa besar pun aku tertarik kepada perempuan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengernyit seolah kesakitan. "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

-oOo-

"Chanyeol oppa?" Suara lembut Kyunsoo menggugah Chanyeol dari lamunannya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Iya sayang?" balas Chanyeol sambil menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang indah di belakang telinga Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung." Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Ah..iya... mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan."

Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak suka berada di sini, tetapi dia harus. Setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu, tempat perempuan bernama Sehun itu selalu datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari.

Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden Cafe, mengamati Sehun dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Kyunsoo lembut, penuh pengertian. "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Chanyeol cari?

Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian dia menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengecup keningnya, "Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak oppa, pulanglah, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Terimakasih Kyungsoo, sampai ketemu lagi besok ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah. Chanyeol menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

-oOo-

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol merenung. Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Chanyeol melabuhkan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Jongin, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut kegadisan Kyungsoo yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol, ketika Kyungsoo datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Chanyeol marah besar. Mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras ketika Kyungsoo mengakui semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang marah menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang membuat Kyungsoo keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Jongin, dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dialah penyebab semua ini, Kyungsoo menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu.

Padahal perselingkuhan Kyungsoo kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya, Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Kyungsoo. Bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau Kyungsoo sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu Chanyeol mutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggungjawab. Dan pagi itu pula ketika Kyungsoo tersadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Kyungsoo selamanya. Dia memaafkan kekhilafan Kyungsoo dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengira itu akan mudah. Toh dia mencintai Kyungsoo sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap perempuan cantik itu. Lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja. Dia menjalani harinya dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Chanyeol yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

 _Sampai kemudian dia melihat Sehun, dan terpesona lalu tertarik kepadanya._

Jongdae memang benar, Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Garden Cafe _._ Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Cafe. _Dia ingin melihat Sehun, perempuan yang telah menarik perhatiannya._

-oOo-

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Sehun. Perempuan itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mendekat.

"Aku heran anggur itu tidak membuatmu mengantuk." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kata Jongdae-ssi anggur ini bisa membantuku, tetapi sepertinya aku kebal."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk jangan ikuti nasehat Jongdae, minumlah susu putih."

"Susu putih?" Sehun mengeryit. "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu gurih dan menguarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Sehun.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Sehun memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata cokelat tua yang jernih dan rambut berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati. _Semakin tampan seorang lelaki berarti semakin berbahaya dirinya._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

 _Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu?_

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci, dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Sehun penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman, dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung _Happy Ending_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Apanya?" Sehun mengenyit bingung.

"Kenapa harus _Happy Ending_?" Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tajam, membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala _Happy Ending_ bukanlah milik kita." Ingatan Sehun langsung melayang kepada Kris dan dia tersenyum pahit. "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Sehun dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik, dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

-oOo-

Chanyeol sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resor hotelnya ketika pintu apartemen pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka duapuluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini. Bahkan Jongdae pun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Cheondung berdiri di sana. _Saudara kembarnya_.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu. Chanyeol dilahirkan lebih dulu 3 menit sebelum Cheondung. Karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Cheondung.

Cheondung terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis. Kadang Chanyeol merasa iri kepada Cheondung karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan. Dan karena Cheondung tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

 _Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundaknya_ , pikir Cheondung pahit.

Sementara itu Cheondung tampak tidak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku sedang menerima proyek melukis untuk desain kantor di dekat resor kita. Pekerjaan itu baru selesai tadi pagi dan aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur. Tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Garden Cafe." Cheondung merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Chanyeol meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Cheondung ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih. Itu karena Cheondung memutuskan ke Belanda, untuk mengunjungi guru melukisnya di sana. Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Chanyeol sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit, "Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Cheondung memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan ayah, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Cheondun-ah." Chanyeol bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirmu." Sindirnya.

Cheondung malahan tertawa, "Dan kaupun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Chanyeol."

Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Kyungsoo"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Chanyeol langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan. Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Kyungsoo.

Cheondung adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tentu saja tahu tentang pengkhianatan Kyungsoo dan menganggap Chanyeol bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Kyungsoo. Padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Kyungsoo seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Cheondung terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Kyungsoo, yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodohmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis." Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Kyungsoo. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman, meskipun aku pelukis, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Cheondung tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, Hyung"

 _Apakah sejelas itu?_

Chanyeol berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

"Tidak." Cheondung langsung menjawab cepat, "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor." Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Chanyeol "Selamat menikmati harimu" Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

-oOo-

Sehun sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil warna biru itu dengan pelat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu mobil Kris...

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun,

"Hai Sehun" Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka "Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Sehun hangat. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap Sehun dingin.

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Mengunjungimu tentu saja, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kepala dingin."

 _Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya?_

Sehun menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Kris. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bercakap-cakap denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Sehun marah, ketika Kris dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Kris tidak bergeming, dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Sehun lewat.

"Kita harus bicara Sehun, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita. Menyingkirlah Kris dan biarkan aku lewat."

Sehun berusaha mencari jalan melewati Kris, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Kris dengan tatapan menghina, "Ah sudahlah!" Gumamnya marah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Kris.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Kris sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sehun, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Kris mulai emosi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Sehun malu, sungguh-sungguh malu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kris di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kris. Dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak kepada laki-laki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Sehun dan Sehun yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Sehun dan Kris menoleh bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo masih nemu typo typo :" aku udah berusaha buat menghindari hal itu, bahkan udah baca berulang-ulang, tapi kadang masih ad yang kelewat :". Namanya juga manusia ya...harap maklum :"

Dan maaf juga buat yang review namanya gabisa aku sebutin di sini, karena entak kenapa reviewnya jadi ga kebaca, aku mohon maaf :' ini juga bukan kehendak aku. Aku janji kalo review kalian kebaca aku akan tulis itu diakhir chapter. Kerena itu sebagai bentuk apresiasi aku terhadap kalian yang ydah review

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak kalian

Review


	4. Chapter 4

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Mencintai berarti belajar mengalahkan ketakutan untuk tersakiti di kemudian hari."_

Chapter 3

Sehun mengernyit melihat kehadiran Chanyeol di sana. Itu pria pemilik cafe itu, batinnya bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Kris. Pegangan Kris di tangannya melemah, membuat Sehun bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Sehun..." Kris masih berusaha mengikuti Sehun, tetapi dengan cepat Sehun berlari, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Chanyeol yang bidang. Dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Chanyeol langsung berdiri melindunginya. Menghalanginya dari Kris.

"Saya rasa Sehun tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan anda"

Mata Kris memancar marah menatap ke arah Chanyeol,

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa." Desisnya geram. "Tetapi Sehun adalah tunanganku dan aku berhak berbicara dengannya." Ucapnya tajam.

"Mantan tunangan." Sehun menyela dari punggung Chanyeol. "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Kau sudah dengar bukan?" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Kris. "Ku rasa lebih baik kau meninggalkan Sehun sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Kris bisa berbuat apa-apa, Chanyeol menggiring Sehun memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang terperangah dengan muka masam di sana.

-oOo-

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Sehun melirik gelisah ke arah Chanyeol, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Chanyeol melajutkan mobilnya. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah Sehun, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya. Aku memutuskan hubungan ku dengannya dan rupanya Kris masih belum terima." Sehun menatap ke pinggir jalan.

"Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

'Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun?' Sehun membatin, lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Chanyeol. Dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Chanyeol tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal naik angkutan umum satu arah ke sana." Sehun berkata jujur, dia memang hendak naik bus ke supermarket itu sebelumnya sebelum insiden Kris yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tangkas Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan Chanyeol seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya. ' _Apakah selain memiliki cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Sehun terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Sehun membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Kris." Gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama Sehun, aku senang dapat membantumu." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu Chanyeol memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Sehun.

-oOo-

 _Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu._

Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Chanyeol, dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

Sehun berusaha melupakan Chanyeol, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Kris sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru. Tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Chanyeol.

-oOo-

Malam itu Sehun berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartemennya menuju Garden Cafe. Dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Kris ataupun mobil birunya, dengan lega dia menarik napas.

 _Mungkin Kris telah menyerah untuk sementara._

Sehun lalu memasuki pintu cafe itu. Seperti biasa, Jongdae yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya.

"Segelas anggur lagi Nona Sehun?" sapanya ramah.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Satu saja ya Jongdae-ssi" dia butuh segelas anggur itu untuk membantunya tidur. Tidur dan melupakan semua hal yang ada di dunia nyata.

"jangan panggil aku seformal itu, cukup Jongdae saja" ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Maaf." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga, Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

Tetapi meskipun begitu Sehun tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan Chanyeol, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda. Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang sampai menyapu kerahnya, sementara Chanyeol berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannyapun sangat bertolak belakang, Sehun ingat ketika bertemu Chanyeol di malam hari waktu itu, dia mengenakan celana kaki yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan. Sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Cheondung menatap Sehun yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Chanyeol." Tebaknya lucu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Cheondung, saudara kembar Chanyeol"

' _Saudara kembar, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip_ ' batin Sehun masih kaget. Lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Cheondung menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Chanyeol hyung?" Cheondung menatap Sehun dengan menyelidik. Ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut teman Chanyeol bukan?

"Bukan. Aku bukan temannya. Aku pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu Chanyeol pemilik cafe ini, kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini bukan?"

Cheondung menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?" matanya bersinar misterius, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Sehun masih mengamati kepergian Cheondung dengan dahi mengerut, ketika Jongdae mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Cheondung." Gumamnya, mendahului Sehun melangkah ke meja Sehun yang biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Sehun di meja, "Beliau saudara kembar Tuan Chanyeol, tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

Seperti pinang dibelah dua, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang. Sehun menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan isnpirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Sehun menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri, bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Chanyeol meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

-oOo-

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu untuk Chanyeol. Ya. Kyungsoo khusus memasak untuk Chanyeol malam ini, dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Chanyeol mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Chanyeol mengambil makanannya dan mencicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Chanyeol, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengunyah dengan bersemangat, "Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Chanyeol langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Kyungsoo menyinggung pernikahan. Hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. Dan rupanya Kyungsoo memang tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Mama dan papa akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci ya." Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Chanyeol. "Terima kasih oppa, atas cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

-oOo-

Ketika mobil Chanyeol berlalu, Kyungsoo menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Kyungsoo tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Nona Kyungsoo mau dibantu?" seorang pelayannya menengok ke arah teras, ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tidak usah bi, aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri" Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

-oOo-

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di Garden Cafe itu, sudah menjelang tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe, berharap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Sehun di dalam sana.

Tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Chanyeol membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Sehun tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Jongdae yang melihat Chanyeol datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami, "Nona Sehun tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang. Katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Jongdae terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong, Nona Sehun tadi berkenalan dengan Tuan Cheondung"

"Sehun berkenalan dengan Cheondung? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan Cheondung tadi pulang tepat pada saat Nona Sehun datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Kalau sampai Cheondung memperhatikan Sehun, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu, para perempuan lebih menyukai Cheondung yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Aku tidak ingin Cheondung bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, Jongdae, apapun caranya." Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu. Meskipun dirinya dan Cheondung bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera wanita mereka sama.

Kalau Cheondung tertarik pada perempuan, maka Chanyeol akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dulu tergila-gila kepada Cheondung, tetapi karena Cheondung tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol.

' _Apakah Cheondung merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakanolehnya ketika melihat Sehun?'_ Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Chanyeol, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah Tuan Cheondung bertemu dengan Nona Sehun? Tuan Cheondung bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Sehun di dalam, tahan Cheondung dimanapun dia berada. Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Chanyeol bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Jongdae"

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Nona Kyungsoo?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

-oOo-

"Hai."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Chanyeol sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartemennya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya,

 _Benarkah?_ Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Chanyeol langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Sehun. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu... mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya, Sehun?"

Sehun tercenung, _kenapa Chanyeol ingin tahu?_

"Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Sehun terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Kris "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Chanyeol langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Sehun. Dan merasa Sehun lebih beruntung, karena perempuan itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Kris mencekal lengan Sehun dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Sehun tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" Gumam Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Sehun mantap.

Chanyeol tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Kyungsoo? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Kyungsoo di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menatap penampilan Sehun yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna krem.

Sehun mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Di mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Mau kuantar?" Chanyeol langsung menawarkan.

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya. Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol menunggunya di sini.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah memesan taksi." Senyum Sehun berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Sehun yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taksinya menunggu. Dicatatnya dalam hatinya bagaimana Sehun mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', dan bukannya 'selamat tinggal' kepadanya.

-oOo-

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Kris itu?" Chanyeol menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Sehun. Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Kris.

 _Well_ , setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Sehun sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Sehun. Perempuan itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jongdae yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Chanyeol di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata Chanyeol bersinar tajam. "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" Hanya Jongdae satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Chanyeol yang tenang dan terkendali. Dan hanya Jongdae pulalah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Chanyeol. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Chanyeol, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya.

Buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Kyungsoo begitu saja. "Jalanmu untuk apa, Chanyeol-ah? Untuk memiliki Sehun? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Sehun selama masih ada Kyungsoo?"

 _Ah iya. Khyungsoo._

Chanyeol sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Kyungsoo. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Sehun.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Chanyeol sekenanya.

Jongdae langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo hampir delapan bulan lagi, Chan"

"Aku tahu." Dan Chanyeol harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Jongdae sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Chanyeol. Baginya Chanyeol sudah seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Pada saat Chanyeol memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo waktu itupun Jongdae sudah tidak setuju. Chanyeol hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Jongdae takut kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjut terikat kepada Kyungsoo?

 _Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi._

-oOo-

Sehun menoleh ke arah Yixing yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya, kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Yixing mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Yixing tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Yixing menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Sehun mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Yixing tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Sehun "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak." Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Yixing menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya. Lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan kemudian dia membayarnya. Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Sehun ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "Yuk." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah, Sehun mengikuti Yixing yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu. Seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser ke samping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya. Sehun mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sepetinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Cheondung yang ada di depannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Huhhuhuhuhu maafkan aku yang belum bisa nulis nama-nama yang review, karena serius sampai hari ini reviewnya belum bisa kebaca. Yang kelihatan Cuma review dari bulan lalu aja. Aku berniat mau ngajuin protes ke FFN tapi aku ga tau caranya :"

Kalau disini ada yang bisa buka review dengan normal bisa PM aku engga? Aku juga bingung harus ngapain, ffn kayanya lagi error atau entah kenapa, kalo kaya gini aku jadi engga bisa lihat apa kalian suka atau engga sama Ffnya , aku juga jadi engga bisa lihat saran dari kalian :" mohon maaf yaa. Kalo ada yang mau melayangkan saran bisa PM aku juga.

Btw kalo ada yang tanya kenapa kembarannya Chanyeol harus Cheondung. Tau Cheondung? Itu loh Thunder ex MBLAQ. Aku berfikir mereka punya marga yang sama dan nama yang hampir mirip. Udah gitu mereka berdua sama sama rapper juga dan yang pasti beberapa kesamaan lainnya menurut aku, dan akhirnya aku milih Cheondung ini~ tadaaa~

Terima kasih buat yang udah REVIEW dan yang sudah baca

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Dan aku masih berdiri di sini, menatap punggungmu yang berlalu pergi."_

Chapter 4

"Cheondung?"

"Ya ini aku." Cheondung terkekeh, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar temanku." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi Yixing sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya, "Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Sehun, mendesah kesal.

Cheondung tertawa, "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di baazar tahunan. Keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Sehun masih menatap ke arah kepergian Yixing. Berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kepada Cheondung kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Cheondung tertawa. Lelaki ini benar-benar ceria dan banyak tertawa, jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Gumam Sehun dalam hati, "Aku lelaki bebas, kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Sehun!" itu teriakan Yixing, perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Sehun. Dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menepi bersama Cheondung di dekat stan sepatu.

Akhirnya Yixing berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah, "Fyuh ramai sekali di sana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman..." Lalu Yixing tertegun menyadari lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Sehun, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Hai." Cheondung tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan, "Aku Cheondung, aku kenalan Sehun." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Yixing membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada Cheondung.

Cheondung hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Sehun, lalu melangkah menjauh, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Sehun dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Yixing bahkan terpaku sampai Cheondung menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow..." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Sehun dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku di mana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu. Dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Yixing kepada Cheondung, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Yixing terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat Sehunie, aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu. Dan kau baru beberapa waktu disni, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua laki-laki tampan."

Sehun tertawa tergelak, "Ah kau melebih-lebihkan." Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai, "Kita pulang saja yuk, aku lelah." Dan untunglah Kali ini Yixing tidak menolak.

-oOo-

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu." Cheondung baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Cafe, dan Chanyeol menemuinya di apartemennya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Cheondung menyebut tentang 'gadis itu'.

Dan benar saja, Cheondung langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Chanyeol .

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa gadis itu." Cheondung mengangkat bahu ketika Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Aku tahu info itu dari gadis itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya. Katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu, dia bilang mungkin itu budaya cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Cheondung berubah penuh arti. "Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama. Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Chanyeol menyela dengan ketus, membuat Cheondung terkekeh,

"Yah, kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada gadis itu, kepada Sehun." Cheondung menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Chanyeol, membakarnya, "Jangan Cheondung."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan _'dia pilih kamu atau aku?',_ sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Cheondung setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya Chanyeol bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju Cheondung dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan, Cheondung dan aku serius, Kalau kau hendak main-main dengan Sehun, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Cheondung membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Chanyeol di tembok, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Apa kau lupa Chanyeol? Kau sudah punya Kyungsoo."

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Sehun." Sahut Chanyeol keras.

Hal itu membuat Cheondung tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah Chanyeol.

"Tidak menghalangimu katamu?" Cheondung melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa, "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah. Atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun, apapun! Kepada Sehun." Cheondung menatap Chanyeol dengan menantang, "Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Cheondung-ah. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu." Cheondung melirik waspada ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, "Tetapi Sehun layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan." Cheondung melangkah keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Cheondung menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, hyung."

Chanyeol tertegun, menatap kepergian Cheondung. Diacaknya rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi, mereka bersaing untuk seorang perempuan.

 _Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja..._

-oOo-

Malam itu Sehun pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Yixing dan mereka lupa waktu. Yixing menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taksi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobi apartemennya, Sehun melirik ke arah Garden Cafe itu di seberang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana.

' _Apakabarnya Chanyeol?'_ Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Sehun?"

Sehun terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Kris ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?" Nada suara Kris meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Kris melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa menciumnya, aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan. Seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang menguarkan bau khas.

Sehun langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Kris sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Sehun tahu bahwa Kris sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Sehun berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang rokok dengan lampu remang, itupun jauh di sudut sana. Sehun tidak yakin kalau dia berteriak pedagang itu akan mendengarnya.

Mata Sehun melirik ke Garden Cafe di seberang jalan. Cafe itu masih buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik _slow_ yang menenangkan hati di sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Sehun kalau Kris lepas kendali...

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi,Kris-ssi." Tanya Sehun hati-hati, berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?" Kris tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah." Kris tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena kalau orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. _Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya?_ Perempuan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat perkawinan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku Kris. Aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Sehun terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian keluar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Kris, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat didepan Sehun dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Sehun dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Kris terkekeh, suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Sehun ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Sehun meronta, semakin kuat Kris mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit!Kris, kau menyakitiku!" Sehun mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kris tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang. Lengan yang menarik Kris itu lalu mendorong Kris dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Sehun langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga membuat Sehun tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia menyukuri kehadiran Chanyeol di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, Kris rupanya mengenali Chanyeol dari insiden siang itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." Chanyeol bergumam tenang. Dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Kris akan sangat mudah baginya. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Sehun lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Kris membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Chanyeol. Tetapi kemdian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata Chanyeol. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Sehun, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Kris melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Chanyeol memastikan Kris memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Sehun hati-hati. Sehun tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu berusaha tegar,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Sehun baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap Chanyeol tak berdaya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Chanyeol harus menopangnya, Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Sehun memasuki lobi apartemen itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, barulah Sehun menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar perempuan-perempuan yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eh, terima kasih.." Sehun bersandar pada pintu. Ia berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Tidak!" Sehun hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Chanyeol menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri, terima kasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Chanyeol masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Lama kemudian Sehun mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik, "Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku..." airmata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Sehun tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Sehun hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis, perlakuan kasar dan merendahkan Kris kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya. Dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, Chanyeol meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya,

"Shh... menangislah." Bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Sehun bobol. Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kris. Dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Chanyeol, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Sehun sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Sehun dari pelukannya dan berbisik lembut,

"Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh Sehun menyerahkan tasnya, Chanyeol mencarinya dengan hati-hati. Dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya.

Chanyeol menggenggamkan kartu kunci itu ke dalam jemari Sehun, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan.

Sehun mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menarik Sehun kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sehun tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiii~ gimana? Masih pada ngikutin Ffnya kan? Hehe

Aku mau curhat sedikit bolehkan ya. Karena aku suka novel karya kak Shanty jadi aku berniat mau remake novel dia lagi, aku tau kalo novel kak Shanty sendiri udah banyak yang remake, tapi menurut aku itu jarang atau bahkan belum ada yang remake dengan cast Sehun sebagai Uke-nya. Jadi disini aku mau minta saran Sehun bakal di pasangin sama siapa di FF selanjutnya.

Disini aku sama sekali ga ada niat nyuri apapun, aku cuma REMAKE, aku juga udah kasih tau dari awal kalo ini remake. Jadi jangan sampe ada yang salah faham yahh ~

Aku tau sendiri soalnya kalo dicuri idenya nyesek banget, aku sendiri pernah ngalamin soalnya. Dicopas cuuyyyy /Jlebbbb/ dan yang copas juga aku tegur ya minta maaf sih, tapi kalo dibawahnya ada tulisan ini 'terinspirasi dari fanfic milik blablabla' aku masih terima. Lah ini kan bilangnya hasil pemikiran sendiri, da aku mah apa atuh yaa. Mikir ampe pusing dia tinggal nyuil di ff aku wkwk lah jadi curhat lagi kan -_-

Okelahh segitu duluu ~

Yang mau gabung grup LINE dan ingin berkumpul dengan para shipper Sehun uke~ bisa PM jugaa~ atau kirim id direview~

Booyaaa~

Thanks to REVIEW :

 **Chap 2**

 **HilmaExotics** exolweareone9400 **MinnieWW** lovechanhun6194 **RiRi639** dini **Hunnie** guest oh ana7 chuapExo31 **bottomsehunnie** risty662

 **Chap 3**

Exolweareone9400 **siensien** lovechanhun6194 **MinnieWW** **guest** oh ana7 **ohunie** yousee **levy95** WuSehunLuauliavp **sayakanoicinoe** HilmaExotics **chuapExo31** bottomsehunnie WyfZooey dini Risty662

Chap 4

Bottomsehunnie **auliavp** Risty662 **MinnieWW** **HilmaExotics** WuSehunLu **bearbunny6101**

INI BONUS CHAP KARENA FFN REVIEW SUDAH TIDAK ERROR DAN AKU SUDAH BISA MEMBACA REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA ~ THANK YOUUU

REVIEWW~


	6. Chapter 6

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku sejak sapaan pertamamu. Dan sekarang giliranku yang akan mencuri hatimu."_

Chapter 5

Pagi harinya Sehun masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Sehun mengernyit, meraih jam beker di sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi _. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?_

Dengan susah payah Sehun turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening karenannya.

Dia memijit tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan.

"Ya?" gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Nona Sehun, ada tamu untuk anda."

Sehun langsung waspada, apakah Kris masih belum menyerah juga?

"Siapa?"

"Tuan yang bernama Chanyeol meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Sehun langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa Chanyeol datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Nona Sehun?" resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Eh iya. Iya, perbolehkan beliau naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Sehun melompat ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui Chanyeol dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak diduganya. Dia selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Sani membuka pintu itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol menyapa dengan lembut.

Sehun sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu, "Se...selamat pagi juga."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Chanyeol menunjukkan plastik di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Saat itulah Sehun sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap Chanyeol. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk melangkah masuk.

Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Sehun.

"Di mana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Sehun adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana, dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Chanyeol hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja." Sehun yang merasa canggung di sini, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berduaan dengan seorang lelaki apalagi di dalam apartemen yang cukup privat.

"Aku meminta Jongdae untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." Chanyeol meringis, "Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe." Chanyeol lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Sehun berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sini, icipilah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan. Oh ya ambilkan piring ya."

Sehun ke dapur menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya, dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Sehun hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Sehun.

"Cicipilah." Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Sehun dan kemudian merasa geli. Sehun menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Sehun menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya. Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali.

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengamatinya, pipinya langsung memerah membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Enak ya?" Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Sehun mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Sehun ternganga, "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya."

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Chanyeol tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" Omelet itu meskipun sederhana terasa begitu nikmat, kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli.

Chanyeol tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Impianku adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional. Aku sempat bersekolah di Prancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami. Dan Cheondung... kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam, mengamati ekspresinya. Dia menatap Sehun mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun ketika membicarakan tentang kembarannya itu.

Dia lalu melanjutkan, "Cheondung tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah kami. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, "Kutinggalkan impianku di Prancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana."

Sehun mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga Chanyeol tersenyum. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resor besar adalah milik perusahaan ayahnya. Sehun mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin sebaiknya Sehun tetap berpikir begitu. Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Sehun menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan ayahku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya, "Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Ahhh begitu" Sehun tampak termangu, lalu menatap Azka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

 _Apakah dia bahagia?_ Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Kyungsoo. Hatinya terasa hampa.

"Aku merasa tenang." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? ...Tidak... aku tidak bahagia. Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Cheondung yang memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Chanyeol tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Sehun merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Sehun bergumam lembut, "Setiap orang berbeda-beda, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ya. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Sehun dengan hangat, "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratku."

"Menjadi hasratmu?"

"Menulis." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."

Sehun tertawa, "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Ya"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini," Matanya melembut, "Karena masalahmu dengan Kris?"

"Ya begitulah. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah redup, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu." Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

Bibir Chanyeol terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya, semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Sehun, Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Sehun terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku karena melakukannya."

Sehun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Sehun akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat, "Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana..."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri." Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan makanannya ya."

-oOo-

Sehun memeluk bantal dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat, tetapi ketika bersama Chanyeol seakan dia menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam tempat pribadinya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi perempuan murahan? Perempuan murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Sehun melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mendesah keras. Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya, perasaannya kepada Chanyeol tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Sehun tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Jeremy sekalipun.

-oOo-

Dengan dingin Chanyeol mengamati berkas laporan di depannya, itu adalah _report_ lengkap dari pegawainya di kota asal Sani tentang kehidupan Sehun dan juga Kris. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resor paling elit di kota itu. Chanyeol berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Rambut disisir ke belakang dan setelan tiga potong berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Sehun.

Chanyeol membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang ayah dan ibu Sehun, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak. Cheondung dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil berkas tentang Kris, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Kris bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita." Gumamnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan pegawainya.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi _GM_ kita di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Chanyeol memberi perintah, _GM_ itu datang menghadapnya. Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Chanyeol. Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh almarhum ayahnya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin. Hari itu masih pagi ketika _GM_ itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu _urgent_ nya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Chanyeol yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sang _GM_.

"Silahkan duduk." Chanyeol menunggu sampai _GM_ itu duduk dan memulai percakapan, "Anda pasti bingung kenapa anda dipanggil kemari sendirian."

 _GM_ itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Kris di mejanya.

"Orang ini ..." Chanyeol menunjukkan foto Kris yang tampak jelas, "Bekerja di perusahaan kita."

 _GM_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu, itu adalah Kris, Manager Pemasaran mereka. "Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yang saya pegang," _GM_ itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini," gumam Chanyeol dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

 _GM_ itu mengernyit. Kris melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Kris.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan Chanyeol yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau ke dekat-dekat sini." Matanya bersinar tajam, "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi, lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini."

Chanyeol nampak berpikir, "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

 _GM_ itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-orang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Kris, Chanyeol rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan kedok promosi hanya agar Kris menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Sehun.

-oOo-

Sehun sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan, jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram dan syahdu.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat nama eomma di sana.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam eommanya bahkan sebelum Sehun mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Kris." eommanya menyebutkan nama Kris dengan hati-hati, "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya naik tiga tingkat. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang eomma menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, "Kasihan dia, Sehun. Eomma memang jengkel kepadanya, tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih... mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Sehun mencoba bersikap kejam. Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Kris lagi.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya di telepon sejenak, Sehunmengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Kris sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Kris tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

-oOo-

Malam itu Sehun menatap cafe itu dengan ragu. Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Sehun tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Dia takut. Ya, kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hannya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Sehun berusaha memberanikan diri, dia harus bisa menghadapi Chanyeol, dan menelaah perasaannya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon maaf sebelumnya jika diChap kemarin ada nama yang ga ketulis :" dan diChap ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak menulisnya saja, karena nanti ada yang merasa bahwa dia review tapi namanya ga ketulis, dan malah merasa aku ga menghargai. Jadi mohon maaf yaa

Maaf juga bagi yang menemukan typo :" yaa namanya juga manusia.

Anddd aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan,

Ada yang nanya kenapa Cheondung yang menjadi kembarannya Chanyeol..hmm begini...aku sih Cuma iseng aja hehe, aku mikir yang karakternya pas aja menurut aku, kan ga lucu juga aku bikin kembaran Chanyeol itu xiumin wkwk dia terlalu unyu/? Dan kenapa ga BTS kenapa ga seventeen yang lagi booming? Jawaban dasarnya adalah...karena aku tidak mengetahui mereka secara detail...jujur aku pyur EXO-L yaa merembet dikit ke fandom YGstan juga sih...tapi aku mendalami EXO saja yang sampe bener-bener begini. Oke jadi curcol egen. Dan plis jangan bash aku. Aku suka semua kpop-kpopan kok, Cuma hanya beberapa yang ku perdalam...

Dannnn ada juga yang bertanyaaaa, berapa umur Jongdae...hmm dichapter berapa tuh ya ada tulisan kalo Jongdae adalah pria paruh baya, yaa jadi di FF ini mungkin Jongdae berada diantara 30-40an lahh. Hmm sudah terjawab belum?

Kalo ada yang mau bertanya juga silahkannn

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Janji yang tidak sepenuh hati diucapkan, sebaiknya langsung dibatalkan."_

Chapter 6

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan cemas, Chanyeol memang selalu terlambat datang tetapi dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Kedua orang tuanya baru datang dari Paris, dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mewah dan besar mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan delapan bulan lagi.

Dia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan mulai gelisah karena ini sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi tidak ada kabar dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo duduk di dekat jendela, menanti dengan cemas.

Lalu ketika mobil warna merah menyala itu memasuki gerbang rumah, hampir saja Kyungsoo terlonjak bahagia dari duduknya, lupa kalau dia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh. Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya, pelayan kepercayaan mereka di rumah ini, dan dokter pribadi mereka bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah sembuh jauh di waktu lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Diagnosa dokter waktu itu ternyata salah, dan kaki Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi kemudian dia memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya dan dokter mereka untuk merahasiakannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol tidak tahu. Kepada mereka diceritakannya betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Chanyeol kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yang dimilikinya dari Chanyeol hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab lelaki itu kepadanya, dan itu semua karena kakinya yang lumpuh.

Kalau kakinya sudah tidak lumpuh lagi, maka tidak akan ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengikatkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Lelaki itu sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo rela duduk di kursi roda terus sampai dia bisa mengikat Chanyeol di pernikahan. Setelah mereka terikat secara resmi dan dia sah memiliki Chanyeol, dia sudah merencanakan untuk berpura-pura sembuh secara bertahap dan kemudian kembali normal. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah curiga. Dia sudah begitu lama berpura-pura lumpuh sehingga tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya Chanyeol yang baru turun dari mobil dan hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya, akan dimilikinya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati tangga rumah itu dengan ekspresi lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakannya, dan yang dia inginkan hanya datang ke Garden Café. Menanti kedatangan Sehun, yang tak kunjung datang lagi setelah peristiwa ciuman itu.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Sehun. Dialah yang membuat Sehun menghindarinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu, dan ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak, sama sekali tidak enak. Kemudian karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pikirannya tentang Sehun, Chanyeol hampir saja melupakan janji temunya dengan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari Paris. Dia mungkin saja benar-benar lupa dan tidak akan datang kalau dia tadi tidak melirik tanpa sengaja ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip oleh karena puluhan pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Kursi roda Kyungsoo muncul di pintu dan perempuan itu menyambutnya dalam senyum bahagia dan khawatir.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Gumam Kyungsoo cemas, memeluk Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan setengah menunduk mengecup dahinya, "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Maaf aku terlambat, urusan pekerjaan." Gumam Chanyeol datar, "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Chanyeol menyiapkan hatinya untuk malam itu, karena dia harus membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan tidak setitikpun ingin dilakukannya.

-oOo-

Ketika Sehun memasuki cafe itu kembali, pandangannya langsung memutar ke sekeliling, bahkan Jongdae yang biasanya menyapanya dengan ramah tidak ada. Kemana pelayan setengah baya yang sangat ramah itu?

Yang lebih membuatnya kecewa, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. Sehun melangkah gontai ketika melangkah ke tempatnya yang biasanya. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan memberikan menunya.

"Di mana Jongdae?" Sehun bertanya sambil lalu kepada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu melirik ke atas lantai dua, "Tuan Jongdae sedang tidak enak badan. Beliau beristirahat di kamar atas. Tetapi beliau bilang akan turun sebentar lagi." Pelayan itu melirik jam tanganya.

"Tuan?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar mengenai cara pelayan itu memanggil Jongdae , bukankah mereka sama-sama pelayan? Tetapi kenapa cara pelayan itu memanggil Jongdae dengan kata 'tuan' dan 'beliau' tampak begitu hormat.

Pelayan itu menatap Sehun dan tersenyum, "Anda tidak tahu? Tuan Jongdae bukanlah pelayan di cafe ini, setidaknya bukan itu jabatannya. Dia bisa dibilang adalah penanggung jawab cafe ini, Tuan Chanyeol memberikan cafe ini kepadanya, sebagai orang kepercayaan tuan Chanyeol. Tetapi beliau memilih berperan sebagai pelayan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sehun masih mengerutkan keningnya, pelayan itu bilang kalau Chanyeol memberikan cafe ini kepada Jongdae?

Selama ini Sehun berpikir bahwa cafe ini adalah warisan paling besar dari ayah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri bilang bahwa dia mengelola cafe ini dan lain-lain yang Sehun kira adalah bisnis sampingan yang tidak sebesar cafe ini.

Tetapi pelayan tadi mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memberikan cafe ini kepada Jongdae seolah itu sesuatu yang tidak penting? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'dan lain-lain' oleh Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang lebih besar?

"Kali ini tidak pakai anggur?"

Sehun terlompat dengan kaget dari kursinya, jantungnya berdebar dan dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Jongdae di sana. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan lelah tidak seceria biasanya.

"Aku belum memesan anggur." Sehun tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki setengah baya itu, "Tetapi sepertinya itu menarik."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya ramah, lalu memberikan isyarat kepada pelayan di bar untuk membawakan minuman pesanan Sehun yang biasa.

Anggur itupun datang, dalam gelas bening yang berkilauan, menguarkan aroma harum yang manis dan menyenangkan.

"Tahukah anda kalau anggur ini seperti laki-laki?" gumam Jongdae setengah tersenyum.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae bingung, "Seperti laki-laki?"

"Ya. Mereka berwarna merah dan pekat diluar, menguarkan aroma khas yang mengancam. Seakan memperingatkan siapapun yang berani mendekat. Ketika anda meminumnya asal-asalan anda tidak akan bisa memahami cita rasanya, yang terasa hanya alkohol dan rasa pahit. Tetapi kalau anda bisa menyesuaikan antara aroma dan cara mencicipi yang nikmat, anda akan bisa menemukan intisari yang berpadu, rasa yang manis dan aroma yang menggoda. Itu sama dengan laki-laki, di luar begitu mengancam tetapi ketika anda bisa menanganinya dengan benar, dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Sehun meresapi kata-kata Jongdae dan menemukan kebenaran di dalamnya. Filosofi lelaki dan anggur merah. Sungguh menarik.

"Kurasa aku bisa menggunakannya untuk novelku." Gumamnya ceria, membuat Jongdae terkekeh,

"Saya akan sangat tersanjung." Lelaki itu berdiri dan berpamitan, membuat Sehun menyesal karena dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

-oOo-

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Kyunsoo menggenggam kedua jemari Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang, lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan tampak kaku. Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kelembutannya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan melembut juga kalau dia sudah bersikap rapuh. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini benak kekasihnya ini seolah-olah tidak ada di sana, menerawang entah kemana.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Chanyeol hanya diam saja, "Kau tampak tidak bahagia.."

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, "Kau bicara apa, tentu saja aku bahagia." Bibirnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu jelas-jelas tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku memang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu. Apalagi kejadian di masa lalu itu, aku sungguh malu kalau mengingatnya." Jemari lentik Kyungsoo yang indah menutup wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Mungkin seharusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu."

"Sttt." Chanyeol menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup mukanya, dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu bukan? Aku akan menjagamu, Kyungsoo seperti janjiku."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah, "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Chanyeol? Sedalam aku mencintaimu?"

Kalimat itu tak sampai untuk keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Ya Kyungsoo." Dan menyadari betapa beratnya mengatakan 'aku cinta kepadamu' kepada seseorang yang tidak kau cintai.

-oOo-

Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks itu dengan gemilang, tokoh utamanya akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mengejar pasangannya. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka...

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman itu dan membaca ulang tulisannya lembar demi lembar sambil lalu. Yixing pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahui dia berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks ini. Semula sangat sulit menulis bab klimaks ini, karena setelah pertengkaran, sesuai draft akan ada permaafan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Sehun terhadap Kris.

"Dan akhirnya kau muncul di sini." Suara maskulin yang dalam itu menyapanya. Suara yang membuat jantung Sehun langsung berpacu dengan kencang, dia menoleh dan sosok yang dibayangkannya berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tampak lelah, dengan jas resmi yang sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di pundaknya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang dibuka.

"Hai." Gumam Sehun, tiba-tiba merasa malu ketika ingatan akan ciuman mereka malam itu menyeruak di benaknya.

Chanyeol tampaknya memahami, lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lembut,

"Dari kejauhan kau tampaknya senang. Apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan tulisanmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bab yang paling sulit sudah kulalui, besok tinggal membereskan semuanya."

"Kita harus merayakannya." Chanyeol terkekeh, penampilannya yang formal dan sedikit berbeda dengan biasaya tampak melembut ketika dia tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar ya aku mandi dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu kembali."

Ketika Chanyeol pergi, Sehun membaca ulang kisah yang baru saja ditulisnya. Sudah jelas tokoh wanita dalam novel buatannya tergila-gila kepada sang tokoh lelaki, dia digambarkan selalu berbunga-bunga ketika tokoh lelaki itu ada di benaknya. _Berbunga-bunga?_

Sehun tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, selama ini dia selalu menuliskan deskripsi perasaan dalam bentuk tulisan dengan lancar. Tetapi ketika menelaah perasaannya sendiri dia benar-benar kebingungan.

Apakah dia sedang merasakan berbunga-bunga ketika bersama Chanyeol? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan begitu kuat muncul kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu kita kenal?

Chanyeol turun lagi hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia mengenakan baju santai, celana jeans, dan kaos berkerah yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus,

Seolah sudah biasa, lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sehun. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Dalam waktu singkat, pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat di depan mereka berdua,

"Di mana Jongdae?" Chanyeol mengernyit, biasanya dia melihat Jongdae dimana-mana, lelaki itu sangat bahagia jika bisa berada di lingkungan operasional cafe dan berhubungan dengan para pelanggan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang memilih menggerakkan segala sesuatunya di balik layar, melindungi dirinya dengan menampilkan kesan misterius.

"Tuan Jongdae beristirahat di atas, tuan. Tadi beliau sempat turun sebentar, tetapi kemudian mengeluh pusing lagi dan ingin beristirahat."

 _Jongdae? Pusing?_ Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Meskipun sudah setengah baya, Jongdae selalu penuh vitalitas dan Chanyeol lah yang paling tahu betapa jarangnya Jongdae sakit.

Mungkin kali ini Jongdae benar-benar sakit, Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan itu untuk menjauh.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai ketika itu, padahal waktu sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam. Sekelompok pemuda tampaknya memilih menikmati malam sambil mengobrol di tempat yang paling ujung sebelah sana, dan beberapa yang lain memilih untuk mencicipi hidangan,

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah buku menu dan tersenyum kepada Sehun

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore." Sehun tersenyum, "Tetapi secangkir kopi tidak akan kutolak, " gumamnya dalam senyum.

"Aku lapar." Chanyeol menekuri buku menu dan merenung, dia sudah makan di rumah Kyungsoo tadi, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanannya, "Mungkin aku akan meminta sup ini." Chanyeol memanggil pelayan lagi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua siku di meja, tatapannya tajam dan intens,

"Kau tidak kemari lama sekali."

 _Apakah_ Chanyeol _setiap hari menunggunya?_ Sehun melirik gelisah ke arah Chanyeol, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah karena kejadian waktu itu? Ciuman waktu itu?" sambung Chanyeol lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol mengamati Sehun, lalu tertawa, "Untuk seseorang yang penghidupannya berasal dari rangkaian kata-kata, kau tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun."

Pipi Sehun memerah, dan dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan di hatinya mendesaknya,

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Gumamnya, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menciummu, itu terjadi begitu saja." mendesah, "Setelah itu kau bahkan tidak mau muncul di cafe, aku panik... dan berpikir kau mungkin marah kepadaku." Tatapan Chanyeol melembut, "Sehun, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu."

"Oh." Sehun bergumam pelan membuat Chanyeol tergelak,

"Oh?" Lelaki itu mengulangi gumaman Sehun, "Aku berusaha setengah mati menjelaskan perasaanku ini kepadamu dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Oh' ?" Lalu jemari lelaki itu meraih jemari Sehun dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Sehun, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau masih sakit karena perbuatan Kris dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu, ada di dekatmu, dan berusaha lebih mengenalmu. Aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat dan mungkin kita bisa melihat bersama-sama akan di bawa kemana perasaan ini."

Semua ini terlalu cepat, Sehun membatin dalam hati, dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi ajakan Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersama dan menelaah arti dari kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu menggoda.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol memanggil lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan kediaman Sehun, dia butuh jawaban, segera. Setelah itu dia bisa bertindak cepat, meluruskan semua rencananya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, melihat kesungguhannya di situ, Chanyeol memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak pernah sadar menebarkan pesonanya ke orang-orang, tidak seperti Kris. Dan Chanyeol juga baik, lembut, serta menghormatinya, mungkin Sani bisa mencobanya.

Dengan lebih sering bersama Chanyeol, mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kemudian memutuskan apakah akan membuka hatinya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Chanyeol atau tidak.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku bersedia mencobanya, Chanyeol. Tetapi hanya itu, kita bersama-sama berusaha untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan mengenai hasil akhirnya mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti."

Sinar kemenangan muncul di mata Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menutupinya, membuat wajahnya tampak lembut, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan ini Sehun."

-oOo-

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang sudah sangat di tunggunya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku?" Suho menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya bisa melakukannya"

Suho tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta sahabatnya untuk merayu tunangannya," Tatapannya berubah serius, "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Kyungsoo kelihatannya sangat mencintaimu dan dia sudah akan menikah denganmu. Mungkin saja dia sangat setia kepadamu dan susah dirayu?"

Mata Chanyeol bersinar dingin dan kejam, "Dia sudah pernah mengkhianatiku sekali karena aku kurang memberinya perhatian. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

-oOo-

"Hai." Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen Sehun, mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu ini bersama-sama. Memberi kesempatan kepada diri mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

"Hai juga." Sehun berdiri gugup di depan Chanyeol, menyadari penampilannya yang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang begitu gaya. Oh, lelaki itu tidak berpakaian macam-macam, dia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam pekat dan T-shirt polo bergaris, tetapi entah kenapa keseluruhan penampilannya begitu luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi apartemen pasti menoleh dua kali untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi bukan hanya penampilan fisik sebenarnya yang membuat Sehun tertarik kepada Chanyeol. Aura lelaki itu yang misterius di balik sikap lembutnya, membuat Sehun ingin mendekat dan ingin tahu.

 _Apakah dia akan seperti ngengat yang menjadi korban karena tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya terhadap api yang menyala?_ Sehun mendesah dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, memasang pagar di hatinya agar dia tidak terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Chanyeol dan kemudian terluka parah.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sehun melangkah bersama Chanyeol keluar. Mobil Chanyeol sudah disiapkan, diparkir di depan apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah, kemana saja, mungkin nonton, jalan-jalan, bersantai, apapun itu asal bersamamu."

Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa dia membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

-oOo-

Mereka melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, nonton, makan, jalan-jalan. Setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti, sangat cocok dalam pembicaraan apapun dan menyadari bahwa mereka punya banyak sekali kesamaan minat.

Bersama Chanyeol seharian pun terasa begitu sekejap saking menyenangkannya. Tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak malam. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil hendak pulang, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi penumpang, menatap Chanyeol dalam senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini."

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama Sani, aku juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, itu sangat menyenangkan." Lelaki itu meremas jemari Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut. "Minggu depan kita lakukan lagi ya."

"Iya." Dada Sehun membuncah dipenuhi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga yang pekat. Oh ya, gawat! Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha memasang pagar di hatinya, tetapi Chanyeol sudah menerobos pagar itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lelaki itu. Sehun sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol.

-oOo-

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga, dan merenung. Ini semakin lama semakin menakutkan, hari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol sudah menjelang. Keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya terutama menyangkut gaun pengantinnya. Karena selain hal itu, untuk masalah persiapan pesta seperti dekorasi, gedung, catering, dan lain-lain mereka tidak akan perlu mencemaskannya. Chanyeol memiliki jaringan perusahaan di bidang resor, perhotelan, dan restoran. Lelaki itu tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pesta yang megah pasti akan disiapkan dengan mudah.

Tetapi perasaan Kyungsoo terasa semakin tidak nyaman. Hari demi hari hubungan mereka merenggang, dan semakin dekat ke hari pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol semakin jarang muncul. Lelaki itu kadang hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sekenanya, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ketika dia mencoba meneleponnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, bahkan kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyakan kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah muncul dan dengan senyum palsunya Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya saja Chanyeol memang sedang sangat sibuk. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu meskipun sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan menemuinya meskipun sebentar di akhir pekan.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi. Sejak dia mengaku pengkhianatannya yang dilakukannya dengan Jongin karena begitu haus perhatian dari Chanyeol, yang membuatnya terjerumus terlalu jauh lalu hamil, cinta itu sudah musnah di mata Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol kepanya sudah berbeda, datar dan tanpa perasaan meskipun laki-laki itu selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Tetapi Kyungsoo bisa dibilang sangat mensyukuri kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatnya didiagnosa tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Yang membuat Chanyeol sangat menyesal dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kyungsoo tahu dia memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Chanyeol, tetapi dia mencintai Chanyeol dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya dengan Jongin semata-mata karena pelarian, dia membutuhkan kekasih yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya, lelaki itu waktu itu sedang sibuk membangun bisnisnya, sehingga hanya punya waktu sedikit bersamanya. Dan dalam kondisi emosi yang labil, Jongin datang dan semua hal buruk itupun terjadi. Semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah untuk mengikat Chanyeol supaya bersamanya. Dia bahkan rela bertingkah seperti orang invalid, hanya agar Chanyeol bertahan bersamanya. Kelumpuhan ini adalah satu-satunya pengikatnya dengan Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo rela kesulitan seperti ini, hanya bisa berjalan ketika dia berada di dalam rumah dan hanya di depan orang-orang yang dipercayanya, semua demi memiliki Chanyeol.

Dia meremas kedua jemarinya kuat-kuat, _Sebentar lagi..._ desahnya dalam hati. Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi dan Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi istri Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

-oOo-

Butik itu cukup ramai, milik seorang desainer baju pernikahan yang sangat terkenal. Pegawai Kyungsoo mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki butik itu. Kyungsoo sudah membuat janji dengan Luhan, sang perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu.

"Hai cantik." Luhan langsung menyapanya ketika pegawainya mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan Luhan. Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat kepada pegawainya untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Hai Luhan, kau sudah menerima pesanku untuk deskripsi gaun pengantinku?"

"Sudah sayang, Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sungguh deskripsi yang sangat spesfik, kau ingin gaunmu bertaburan dengan kristal yang mahal dan berkilauan ya? Untung saja tunanganmu kaya. Jadi kau bisa meminta gaun apapapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengukur dulu badanmu ya, baru aku terapkan ke beberapa desain dan nanti kau tinggal memilih yang mana" Luhan melirik ke arah pintu, "Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu yang tampan itu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil lalu, "Aku ingin gaun ini yang terbaik, Luhan, harus yang paling indah dan paling cantik... Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Luhan terkekeh, lalu menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengukur badan Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena Kyungsoo berada di kursi roda dan tidak bisa berdiri. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa gemas karena sebenarnya dia bisa berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sandiwaranya bisa ketahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengukur tubuhmu kalau Chanyeol sudah bisa datang bersamamu, sayang." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan menyesal, dia juga laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ramping dan gemulai jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Kyungsoo supaya punya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Sementara itu kebanyakan pegawainya adalah perempuan, "Jadi Chanyeol bisa membantumu untuk berdiri."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sebuah suara yang maskulin dan begitu dalam muncul dari pintu, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan. Di pintu itu berdiri seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Darah asing sudah jelas mendominasi penampilannya, lelaki itu tinggi, sempurna dengan rambut cokelat muda keemasan, dan setelan tiga potong yang dijahit sempurna, menempel ketat dan seksi ke tubuhnya,

Luhan lah yang kemudian memecah suasana, dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir melompat mendekati lelaki itu."Oh Ya Ampun! Suho, kau sudah pulang dari Paris?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hmm makin seru ga nihh? Maaf yaa kalo kalian masih nemu typo typo :"

Yang masih mau lanjut jangan lupa review yahh

RnR


	8. Chapter 8

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Cinta dan penghianatan hanyalah dibatasi oleh satu garis penghalang yang bernama : kesetiaan_ "

Chapter 7

Lelaki tampan hanya tersenyum tenang, tampak sedikit geli menghadapi kehebohan Luhan yang menyambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia telah terpesona kepada lelaki itu. Memang Chanyeol tampan dan tetap nomor satu baginya, tetapi Chanyeol sangat jarang tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki ini, dia begitu murah senyum dan tampak sangat tulus secerah matahari.

"Sepertinya kau dan nona ini menghadapi masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo masih tersenyum lebar, '"Ini Suho, dia adalah salah satu investor butik dan salon kami. Kau tidak keberatan Kyungsoo kalau Suho membantumu?"

 _Siapa yang tidak keberatan kalau dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki setampan itu? Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang berpura-pura lumpuh ada untungnya juga..._

"Kyungsoo ingin membuat gaun pernikahan yang indah, Suho. Kami sedang akan mengukur gaunnya."

Suho melemparkan pandangan dalam ke arah Kyungsoo, "Sayang sekali kau sudah akan menikah, aku iri kepada lelaki beruntung itu." Gumamnya penuh arti membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Luhan menepuk pundak Suho sambil tertawa, "Jangan merayu Kyungsoo, Suho-ya. Dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah, mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan sasaranmu kepada gadis lain."

Suho tampak tidak mempedulikan perkataan Luhan, dia masih memandang tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya lembut.

"Aku akan membantumu berdiri, maafkan ya." Bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Kyungsoo, "Sini, letakkan tanganmu di pundakku."

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, aroma maskulin itu langsung melingkupinya, membuatnya bergetar. Dengan tangannya yang kuat, Suho menarik Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu menopang pinggangnya. Tangan Kyungsoo berpegangan erat ke pundak Suho, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sana, sementara itu dia berakting sekuat tenaga untuk melemaskan kakinya, menumpukan beban tubuhnya di pundak Suho.

"Nah tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengukurnya." Para pegawai Luhan mulai mengukur. Proses itu cukup singkat. Dan kemudian setelah Luhan selesai, Suho mendudukkan Kyungsoo lagi di kursi rodanya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menyelipkan kartu namanya yang bernuansa hitam dan keemasan di jemari Kyungsoo,

"Hubungi aku, kapanpun itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang semua urusanku demi dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, lalu berdiri tegak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kepada Luhan, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi. Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih menggenggam erat-erat kartu nama di tangannya itu dengan terpesona.

-oOo-

Siang itu Sehun sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Cheondung di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju. Lelaki itu sedang membeli rokok, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sehun.

"Hai kita bertemu lagi."

Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Chanyeol namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini, "Halo Cheondung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada rokok? Kenapa Cheondung malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?

"Aku membeli rokok." Cheondung tergelak, "Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hanya beberapa bahan makanan." Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan mie instant. Dia mengira Cheondung akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan rokoknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol."

Sehun mengernyit, Cheondung tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Cheondung.

"Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Sehun akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman.

"Jangan di cafe." Cheondung langsung menyela, "Chanyeol akan membunuhku."

"Apa?"

Cheondung mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau belum sadar, Chanyeol kan sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku." Cheondung tergelak, "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Chanyeol jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Cheondung dengan bingung, ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?

"Aku tahu Chanyeol sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol bertindak begitu intens pada seorang perempuan." Cheondung mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kau pasti perempuan yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita. Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Chanyeol yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."

Sehun merenung, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan makan siang Cheondung, meski tampaknya selalu bersikap sesukanya, Cheondung tampak baik hati. Lagipula dari siapa lagi dia bisa lebih mengenal Chanyeol kalau bukan dari orang terdekatnya, saudara kembarnya?

-oOo-

Tempat yang dipilih Cheondung adalah rumah makan sederhana di belokan perempatan, yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen Sehun. Kompleks apartemennya adalah kompleks perkantoran yang menjadi satu dengan kompleks perbelanjaan, karena itulah suasana cukup ramai di waktu makan siang itu.

Sehun memesan kue-kue kecil yang tampak menarik berada di etalase ditemani oleh _lemon squash_ yang menyegarkan. Sementara Keenan memesan seporsi besar nasi goreng dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lapar." Cheondung tertawa melihat senyum geli Sehun ketika melihatnya makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau bisa makan di Garden Cafe, bukankah itu milikmu juga?" Dari cerita Chanyeol dulu, dia mengatakan bahwa Garden Cafe adalah warisan dari orangtua mereka beserta perusahaan lain-lain. Jadi Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan itu pasti dimiliki Chanyeol dan Cheondung bersama. Sehun entah kenapa merasa bisa mudah akrab dengan Cheondung. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang lembut, tenang dan menyimpan aura misterius di dalam dirinya, Cheondung lebih ceria, mudah tertawa dan menguarkan aura yang cerah. Sama seperti ketika bersama Chanyeol, beberapa perempuan banyak yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menoleh dua kali sambil mengagumi ketampanan Cheondung.

"Garden Cafe bukan milikku." Cheondung menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk sodanya dengan bahagia, "Semuanya sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Cheondung tertawa, "Ayah kami mewariskan semuanya kepada kami berdua, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan usaha ayah kami sebagai bisnisman. Aku tidak mau leherku tercekik dasi dan badanku gatal karena kepanasan seharian harus memakai jas yang kaku itu. Karena itulah, begitu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab, aku meminta pencairan seluruh bagianku di warisan ayah dan melepaskan seluruh kepemilikanku di semua perusahaan ayah." Cheondung mengangkat bahu, "Jadi Chanyeol membantuku, mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan atas namanya dan mencairkan uangku dalam bentuk dana di bank. Untuk selanjutnya seluruh perusahaan itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku, termasuk cafe itu."

Termasuk cafe itu? Sehun merenung, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa warisan utama ayah mereka adalah cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi dari nada bicara Cheondung, seperti juga yang dikatakan Jongdae, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini entah apa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya." Cheondung dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Sehun, "Apakah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa warisan orang tua kami hanya cafe itu?"

Sehun mengangguk menatap Cheondung bingung ketika lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Oh Astaga, dasar Chanyeol, mungkin dia takut kau lari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa dia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Sehun perlu kau tahu, Garden Cafe itu hanyalah setitik kecil dari warisan ayah kami. Di luar itu, Chanyeol memimpin jaringan besar bisnis kuliner dan perhotelan serta resor-resor mewah di semua lokasi strategis yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara ini." Cheondung mengangkat bahu, "Dari warisan yang dicairkan Chanyeol dalam bentuk uang untukku, sebagai ganti penyerahan hak kepemilikan perusahaan saja aku sudah bisa hidup mewah seumur hidupku tanpa harus memikirkan bekerja," Senyumnya melebar, "Bayangkan apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol, sejak memegang perusahaan itu, dia telah mengembangkannya dengan kejeniusannya dan nilai seluruh perusahaan itu sudah menjadi berkali-kali lipat."

Sehun ternganga, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka informasi ini. Chanyeol... Chanyeol yang dikenalnya itu ternyata adalah seorang miliarder kaya?

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa gugup. Selama ini dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol karena mereka sama. Sama-sama orang biasa, yang menjalani hidup dengan biasa pula. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Chanyeol adalah bisnisman jenius dengan kehidupan yang kompleks dan kekayaan yang terdengar menakutkan.

Sehun masih mengernyit, menyisakan satu pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa Chanyeol seolah menutupi keadaannya? Apakah dia takut bahwa Sehun adalah perempuan gila harta? Yang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya?

"Mungkin kau lihat hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tidak begitu baik." Cheondung bergumam lagi, tidak menyadari pikiran kalut yang berkecamuk di benak Sehun, "Kami sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja kadangkala aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan kemarahan kepadaku."

"Kemarahan?"

"Ya. Dia baik kepadaku, selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan selayaknya seorang Hyung. Tetapi ada kalanya aku merasakan dia marah kepadaku, tetapi menyimpannya dalam-dalam."

"Kenapa Chanyeol menyimpan kemarahan kepadamu?"

"Karena aku menolak tanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu dengan egois." Cheondung tersenyum malu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu bukanlah impianku, aku seorang seniman, aku memiliki hasrat yang mendalam sebagai pelukis. Jadi aku mengusulkan kepada Chanyeol supaya menjual saja seluruh perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil mimpi kami masing-masing."

"Chanyeol menolaknya." Gumam Sehun.

"Ya tentu saja Chanyeol menolaknya, kakakku itu terlalu senang memikul tanggung jawab. Dia saat itu bersekolah untuk menjadi koki profesional sesuai impiannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkannya, demi memikul tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan kesadaran tentu saja, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa dia marah kepadaku." Cheondung mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia melihat betapa bahagianya aku karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku dan memilih mengejar mimpiku, mungkin dia berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa." Sehun memahami bagaimana kepribadian Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab." Mata Cheondung tampak melembut,

"Salah satu kelemahan Chanyeol adalah ketika dia dihadapkan pada posisi di mana dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa ampun dan kemudian merusak dirinya sendiri."

-oOo-

Sehun sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartemennya masih memikirkan kata-kata Cheondung tadi. Setelah makan siang Cheondung harus langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang temannya, jadi mereka berpisah, setelah Cheondung sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Sehun meliriknya dan mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Yixing di sana.

"Ada apa Yixing, bukankah naskah terakhirnya sudah aku serahkan kepadamu?"

"Hei tidak bolehkah aku menelepon sahabatku dan tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan?" Yixing tertawa di seberang sana, "Aku ada di dekat-dekat sini, aku mau mampir ke sana."

Setengah jam kemudian, Yixing sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Dia membawa dvd terbaru dan dua cup besar popcorn, itu adalah DVD komedi romantis yang dibintangi Adam Sandler dan Jennifer Aniston.

Mereka duduk di sofa itu, dan terpesona dengan kisahnya yang lucu dan romantis. Dan ketika film itu selesai dengan ending yang manis dan membahagiakan, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengingat Chanyeol dan bergumam,

"Pemilik café itu..."

Yixing langsung menatapnya dengan tertarik, "Hmmm, Chanyeol? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya, mengingat saudara kembarnya luar biasa tampannya, aku yakin dia pasti tak kalah tampan." Sehun sudah bercerita kepada Yixing tentang kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol dan Yixing mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, toh Sehun sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka lamanya, kata Yixing waktu itu.

"Yah." Sehun mengangguk, "Dia ternyata seorang miliarder?"

"Apa?" Kali ini Yixing hampir terlonjak dari duduknya, "Dan kau tahu itu bukan dari dirinya sepertinya?"

"Ya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku, dia bilang dia memiliki cafe itu dan yang lain-lain. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Apakah dia tidak percaya kepadaku atau dia hanyalah orang kaya yang paranoid mendekati perempuan karena takut perempuan itu akan mengincar hartanya?"

"Mungkin Chanyeol akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, mungkin waktunya belum tepat." Yixing membuka laptopnya dengan bersemangat, "Sejak adanya mesin pencari ini kau hanya perlu memasukkan namanya dan semua berita tentangnya akan keluar. Kalau dia memang seorang miliarder, dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu berita."

Dengan cekatan Yixing mengetikkan nama "Park Chanyeol" dengan keyword tambahan "Garden Cafe."

Dan sederet berita langsung keluar ketika tombil 'search' ditekan. Berita itu kebanyakan dari kolom bisnis dan keuangan, yang memberitakan tentang resort dan hotel-hotel berbintang lima yang tersebar di negara ini. Yang semuanya dimiliki oleh seorang miliarder muda bernama "Park Chanyeol"

Sehun dan Yixing ternganga membaca semua informasi itu. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan takjub.

"Sehun." Yixing akhirnya yang bisa bergumam, "Kalau memilih laki-laki, kau benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung."

Setelah Yixing pulang. Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi air panas di bawah pancuran dan bersantai. Naskahnya sudah selesai, dan dia bisa tenang sebentar sebelum Yixing menyerahkan beberapa koreksian editan yang harus ia revisi.

Dia merasakan nikmatnya mandi air panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya dan melemaskan badannya yang lelah. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi Yixing berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

-oOo-

"Kau menemui Sehun bukan?" Chanyeol langsung bergumam ketika Cheondung membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Lalu Chanyeol langsung melangkah masuk dengan marah ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Cheondung masih memasang wajah santai dan tersenyum mengejek, "Oh Astaga hyung, apakah kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku?"

"Bukan kamu." Wajah Chanyeol tampak datar, "Aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Sehun, dan dia bilang Sehun makan siang bersama saudara kembarku. Apa maksudmu mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Whoa tunggu... akan kujawab satu-satu kak." Tetapi kemudian Cheondung mengangkat alisnya,

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau menyuruh pengawal untuk mengikuti Sehun?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun menyangkut tadi siang." Cheondung bersedekap, menantang.

Lama Chanyeol menatap Cheondung dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, "Sehun punya seorang mantan tunangan yang mengejarnya, dan aku sudah membereskannya agar berada di tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa mengganggu Sehun lagi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengawasi Sehun sementara."

Cheondung menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, "Pastinya bukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Sehun menemui laki-laki lain selain dirimu bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak membantah, dia hanya menatap Cheondung dengan tajam, "Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemui Sehun tadi siang."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemuinya, kami berpapasan di supermarket di ujung jalan."

"Supermarket?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ dan membeli rokok." Gumam Cheondung tanpa rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol langsung mencibir, "Rumahmu berada puluhan kilometer dari sana, dan kau membeli rokok di sana di dekat apartemen Sehun, kau pasti punya rencana di otakmu."

Cheondung tertawa, "Oh astaga hyung, kenapa kau dipenuhi rasa curiga? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berada di sana dan kemudian berpapasan dengan Sehun di dalam supermarket itu. Jadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dan apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya selama makan siang itu?"

Cheondung tersenyum, "Kalau kau takut aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang Kyungsoo, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya."

Sebenarnya itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Chanyeol. Dia takut Sehun mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo sebelum dia sempat membereskan semuanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Sehun pasti akan menganggapnya sama seperti Kris, seorang lelaki pengkhianat yang tega mengkhianati perempuan yang menjadi tunangannya. Swhun pasti akan benci setengah mati kepadanya kalau sampai dia tahu.

"Dan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Cheondung. Meskipun kau adalah adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

"Aku takut." Cheondung bergumam mengejek, karena tidak ada satupun ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. "hyung, Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Kyungsoo, cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti tahu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah miliarder kaya, dan kau terkenal. Berita tentang pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewah waktu itu pasti ada, terselip di salah satu berita di internet."

"Kau memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku seorang miliarder?" suara Chanyeol meninggi, dia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Cheondung memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi Chanyeol yang kali ini tampak benar-benar berbahaya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu, kukira kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya, Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan statusmu kepadanya? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu bahwa kau kaya raya? Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadanya?"

"Bukan karena itu!" Chanyeol berteriak, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, karena kalau sampai dia tahu aku kaya, dia akan mudah mencari informasi tentangku. Dan dia bisa menemukan info tentang Kyungsoo sebelum aku bisa membereskan semuanya!"

Cheondung tertegun mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang terakhir, "Membereskan Kyungsoo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan dingin, "Kau telah merusak seluruh rencanaku, dan kali ini akumasih memaafkanmu karena kau adalah adikku. Tetapi ingat ini Cheondung, jangan pernah mencoba main-main setitikpun dengan Sehun. Dia milikku, kau dengar itu? Dia milikku, dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mencoba mencurinya dariku." Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah Cheondung dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Cheondung menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya, dia tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya hyungnya itu menyayanginya.

Cheondung sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik kepada Sehun, mungkin dia suka, tetapi Sehun jelas bukan tipenya. Cheondung sengaja berpura-pura tertarik kepada Sehun hanya agar Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengejar Sehun lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo.

Sudah sejak awal Cheondung tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo, perempuan itu dulu pernah mengejarnya, lalu entah kenapa dia kemudian mengejar Chanyeol dan berhasil memilikinya. Cheondung merasa muak membayangkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kepada kakaknya, dan kemudian merasa benci ketika tahu kakaknya terjebak ke dalam pertunangan itu, yang hanya disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab.

Selama ini hyungnya hanya pasrah, dikalahkan oleh sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Dan Cheondung harus bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari pertunangan yang dia yakini akan menghancurkan hidup Chanyeol.

Sehun adalah kesempatan terbaik Chanyeol untuk melepaskan diri dan meraih apa yang diimpikannya. Tetapi Chanyeol terlalu lambat dan penuh pertimbangan hingga Cheondung takut semua akan terlambat. Jadi Cheondung mendorongnya, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Sehun juga, lalu mengajak Chanyeol bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sehun.

Rencananya berhasil. Chanyeol sekarang mengejar Sehun dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang Cheondung hanya bisa berdoa, apapun rencana hyungnya untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari kehidupannya, semoga rencana itu berhasil.

.

.

.

TBC

Demi apapun maaf banget kalo nemu typo. Aku ngedit ini ditengah tugas ku yang menggunung, bahkan aku beberapa saat sebelum mempost ini harus merevisi tugas ku sebanyak 4x -_- oh god, tugas anak kuliah bener-bener engga kaya di tivi plis.

Dan ada pengumuman sedikit, kemungkinan besara aku bakal pindah akun ke wordpress setelah ff remake-remake semuanya tamat karena wordpress bisa di kunci. KENAPA? Bukan! Bukan karena aku sombong yaa ff jelek aja segala di gembok. Jujur aku ngerasa sedih aja gitu, beberapa kali ngeliat ff aku diplagiatin, kenapa aku tau? Karena kutipan beberapa percakapan dan idenya sama. Aku tauu semua ide bisa sama tapi ga persis juga kan? Jadi aku sih ngerasa kayanya ada baiknya kalo aku ke Wordpress, karena disitu karya aku seengganya bisa di lindungi.

Dan aku mohonnnnn dengan sangattttt. Tolongggg, tolong hormatin aku yang udah susah payah bikin FF :") seengganya kalo terisnpirasi bisa bilang karena aku sendiri kalo terinpirasi si ujung ff pasti akan aku tulis.

Maaf kalo ada yang ga enak hati. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hati ajaa sekian, terima kasih

RnR


	9. Chapter 9

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Kau membuka pagiku dan juga menutup malamku, Sesederhana itulah aku menginginkanmu."_

8

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi, hampir jam sepuluh malam, Sehun yang sudah berada dalam posisi meringkuk di ranjang dan bersiap tidur mengernyit. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia datang bulan dan dia selalu sedikit merasakan nyeri di perut bawahnya ketika sedang haid. Diangkatnya telepon itu,

"Halo?"

"Sehunie?" suara Chanyeol yang dalam terdengar dari seberang sana, "Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?"

"Oh... maaf Chanyeol." Dia lupa kalau sudah berjanji untuk ke cafe malam ini. "Aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" suara Chanyeol terdengar cemas, "Kau sakit apa?"

"Eh tidak..." Sehun bingung, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku antar ke dokter ya?"

"Eh tidak usah..." Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Ini sakit perempuan.."

"Sakit perempuan?" Dari suaranya Sehun bisa membayangkan Chanyeol mengernyit di sana.

"Itu.. sakit perempuan setiap bulan."

Hening. Tampak Chanyeol berusaha menelaah kata-kata Sehun, tetapi kemudian dia sadar,

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa geli karena sekarang Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

"Maaf ya. Biasanya ini hanya berlangsung di hari pertama kok, mungkin kita bisa bertemu besok."

Hening, lalu Chanyeol bergumam, "Aku ke sana ya?"

"Jangan, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku akan kesana." Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada keras kepala, lalu menutup telepon.

-oOo-

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Chanyeol berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantong kertas makanan dari cafenya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, memundurkan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk,

"Sakit begini hanya bisa disembuhkan kalau berbaring."

"Kalau begitu duduklah berselonjor di sofa." Chanyeol mendahului Sehun duduk di sofa, dan menunggu Sehun datang. Dia mengambil bantal kecil dan meletakkan di pangkuannya, "Sini, berbaringlah di sini"

Sejenak Sehun ragu, tetapi senyuman Chanyeol tampak begitu menenangkan, dan perutnya sakit. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini untuk mengeluh. Sambil menghela napas panjang dia duduk di sofa, Chanyeol langsung menariknya, menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun supaya kepalanya berbaring di bantal di pangkuannya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, meringkuk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan jemari ramping lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sudah makan tadi?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak selera makan."

"Aku bawakan kentang goreng dan sosis dari cafe kalau kau lapar malam-malam." Jemari Chanyeol membelai rambutnya lembut, membuat Sehun mengantuk.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol..." suara Sehun melemah, dia menguap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Terima kasih ya." Sehun mengulangi ucapan terimakasihnya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan damai yang menenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Chanyeol duduk di sana, mengamati Sehun yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Hasratnya untuk memiliki perempuan ini begitu besar, tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya pada perempuan manapun. Perempuan ini adalah hasratnya. Dan setiap kali pula Chanyeol rela melepaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya, demi keharusan untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

Kali ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol akan mempertahankan Sehun di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang telelap dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

-oOo-

Sehun bangun di pagi hari dengan badan segar, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang temaram. Masih sangat pagi sepertinya di luar, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menembus dengan malu-malu melalui gorden jendela.

Sejenak dia merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu. Tetapi dia lalu sadar.

Chanyeol...

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sehun melihat ke atas dan menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada di atas bantal kecil di pangkuan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tertidur pulas sambil terduduk, tubuhnya menyandar ke sofa dan kelihatannya sangat lelap.

Sehun bergerak perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Chanyeol. Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol terbiasa waspada ketika tidur karena dia langsung membuka matanya.

Mereka bertatapan, di pagi yang temaram dan udara dingin yang menguar sejuk dari jendela. Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum lembut,

"Selamat pagi."

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa malu. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap terlihat sempurna, sedangkan penampilannya sekarang pasti sudah amburadul.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sakit perutmu?"

"Sudah mendingan." Dengan gerakan canggung, Sehun duduk dan menjauh dari Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa semalaman mereka sudah tidur bersama.

"Izinkan aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Chanyeol melirik ke arah kantong kertas makanan yang dibawanya dari cafe yang tidak tersentuh, "Mungkin makanan ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

Chanyeol kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah-olah tempatnya memang di sini. Dia meraih kantong kertas itu, setengah bersenandung melangkah ke dapur Sehun, dan memasak.

Sehun sejenak termangu, menatap Chanyeol yang tampak begitu luwes dan santai memasak di dapur, lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa tersentuh. Lelaki ini ingin menjadi koki, tetapi dia meninggalkan impiannya demi rasa tanggung jawabnya, dia pasti merasakan perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya. Sehun sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak boleh menulis lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Gumam Sehun pelan dari sofa.

Chanyeol yang sedang memasak omelet beraroma harum dari bahan-bahan yang dia temukan di kulkas Sehun, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut,

"Silahkan. Ketika kau kembali, makanan sudah siap."

-oOo-

Dan Chanyeol memang benar. Ketika dia selesai mandi, dapur itu beraroma harum dengan telur dan ham yang sudah digoreng, serta aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Makanlah." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sarapan spesial dari koki paling tampan di dunia." Gumamnya menggoda,

Sehun terkekeh geli, dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika kembali rambut Chanyeol basah dan dia tampak segar. Sehun sudah menyeruput kopinya dan mencicipi sedikit omelet yang luar biasa enaknya itu.

"Suka?" Tanya Chanyeol duduk di seberang Sehun di meja makan itu lalu menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul panas.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah memakan omelet yang begitu enaknya. Omelet buatanmu memang lezat." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan Chanyeol di atas cangkir kopinya tampak begitu intens, "Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Hampir saja Sehun tersedak omeletnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut,

"Apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan barulah Sehun sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang menggodanya. Pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Tidak lucu, tahu." Gumamnya sambil cemberut,

Chanyeol masih terkekeh, tetapi matanya bersinar dengan serius, "Aku tidak sedang melucu Sehun, bayangan itu ada di benakku. Kau dan aku menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras akibat kata-kata Chanyeol, "Bukankah masih terlalu dini membicarakan ini?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak membantah kata-kata Sehun, "Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan." Lelaki itu menyentuh jemari Sehun dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya sungguh-sungguh, "Beginilah yang kubayangkan akan kulalui bersama istriku nanti. Duduk bersama setiap pagi, mengawali hari dengan bahagia, lalu berpelukan ketika malam tiba."

Kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar luar biasa indah sehingga Sehun terpesona. Dia membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Chanyeol dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi kau tidak jujur kepadaku. Cheondung berkata bahwa perusahaanmu tidak hanya mencakup cafe itu dan lain-lain. Kenapa Chanyeol? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu?" Sehun tiba-tiba merasa terhina, "Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak butuh hartamu. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan tidak perlu bergantung pada seorang lelaki hanya untuk menghidupiku."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang mandiri Sehun, aku tahu kau tidak mengincar harta dan kekayaan." Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Sehun, mencegah ketika Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau merasa canggung dan lari dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai seorang miliarder yang berkuasa."

Sehun tercenung, menerima betapa benarnya kata-kata Chanyeol. Kalau dari awal Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat kaya, mungkin Sehun akan merasa ngeri dan tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Kedekatan ini sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ada suatu ikatan yang sangat erat di antara mereka, membuat dunia mereka saling tarik menarik. Dan bahkan Sehun bisa membayangkan kata-kata Chanyeol itu, mereka bersama-sama di pagi hari, memulai hari dengan bahagia dan berakhir di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir di sana? Di impianmu tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanya Sehun lemah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Sehun sayang, _Happy Ending_ , seperti akhir dari setiap novel romantismu."

-oOo-

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya cepat ketika Suho memasuki ruangannya. Suho memang sangat tampan, dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol ketika kuliah di luar negeri sebagai koki. Dan Suho adalah koki handal yang kemudian mengembangkan bisnis hiburan mencakup salon, butik, dan bakery serta rumah makan yang kebanyakan dibangunnya bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia terpesona kepadaku tentu saja." Suho terkekeh, "Tetapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dengan sempurna. Aku mengunjunginya ke rumahnya, membawakan bunga lily kesukaannya, dia terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui kesukaannya. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kucing, seperti yang kau informasikan bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai kucing dan punya puluhan kucing di rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi dia terperangah karena aku mempunyai banyak sekali kesamaan dengan dirinya. Semuanya sempurna mulai dari makan malam, sikap lembut dan perhatian seratus persen. Aku yakin hatinya sudah berpaling, hanya saja belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengkhianatimu bukan?" Suho menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya semalam."

Sebuah bukti. Sebuah kenyataan akan pengkhianatan. Chanyeol sudah menduga bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan mampu bertahan. Perempuan itu mengatakan sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kalau dia sungguh mencintai, dalam keadaan apapun cinta tidak akan semudah itu tergoda untuk berkhianat.

Mungkin sejak awal Kyungsoo tidak mencintainya, mungkin perempuan itu hanyalah terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo."

-oOo-

Ketika Chanyeol datang, Kyungsoo sangatlah gugup. Chanyeol sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Dan Kyungsoo... sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Suho hingga sampai di titik dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Chanyeol akan datang atau tidak.

Tetapi pernikahan mereka sudah dekat, pernikahan itu adalah puncak impian Kyungsoo untuk bisa memiliki Chanyeol pada akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan mundur. Kyungsoo hanya berharap dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Suho, mereguk seluruh perhatian yang tidak didapatkannya dari Chanyeol sebelumnya, dan semoga saja Chanyeol tidak akan tahu tentang perselingkuhannya sehingga pernikahan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memasang wajah merajuk, "Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Aku sangat sibuk Kyungsoo, kuharap kau mengerti."

Kyungsoo mendesah sedih, "Selalu begini Chanyeol, apakah nanti di kehidupan perkawinan kita juga akan seperti ini? Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Itulah konsekuensi kau menikah denganku, tidak akan berubah meskipun kita menikah. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di perusahaan yang tidak mungkin aku abaikan begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak siap menghadapinya kau bisa mundur."

"Apa?" wajah Kyungsoo langsung pucat pasi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti yang kau inginkan, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau kau tidak siap menanggung kesedihan karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang suami, kau bisa mundur sekarang Kyungsoo agar kau tidak menyesal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku, untuk menjadi isteriku."

"Teganya kau!" Kyungsoo berteriak, dan berurai air mata, "Kau sengaja melakukannya bukan? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku agar aku merasa tidak kuat dan membatalkan pernikahan ini? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Agar kau tidak perlu memiliki istri yang lumpuh dan cacat sepertiku. Cacat karena kau!"

Perkataan Kyungsoo itu membuat wajah Chanyeol memucat, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap datar.

" _Well_ kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Karena aku tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi istrimu!"

Lalu dengan marah Kyungsoo memutar kursi rodanya, memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri di teras itu.

-oOo-

Sehun sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Revisian naskah dari editor belum diterimanya. Dia menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain game komputer sampai merasa bosan. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Yixing pada hari itu, ketika mereka mencari data-data tentang Chanyeol di internet. Bahwa kita tinggal memasukkan sebuah nama saja di mesin pencari, dan kalau orang itu cukup terkenal, maka kita akan menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya.

Sehun teringat, bahwa Chanyeol selalu tampak tampan di foto-fotonya di setiap kolom berita keuangan dan bisnis yang ada di internet. Lelaki itu memang berpenampilan berbeda, dengan jas resmi yang tampak sangat formal.

Dengan iseng, Sehun membuka mesin pencari di internetnya, dan memasukkan nama lengkap Chanyeol di sana. Dalam beberapa detik, deretan hasil pencarian muncul.

Sehun menelusurinya dengan sangat tertarik. Ada berita tentang merger hotel terbaru milik Chanyeol, pembukaan restoran bintang lima secara serentak, dan iklan tentang resor-resor mewah di kawasan pariwisata elit di beberapa kota.

Semua berita itu menyebut Chanyeol sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang jenius dan kompeten.

Lalu mata Sehun tertuju kepada sebuah kolom gosip. Hey... ada kolom gosip di antara semua berita keuangan dan bisnis ini. Dengan tertarik Sani membuka kolom itu. Itu adalah wawancara dan berita tentang profil Chanyeol, pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses dalam mengembangkan bisnis perusahaannya.

Sani membacanya dengan sangat tertarik, menelusuri kisah hidup Chanyeol dalam bentuk tulisan. Ternyata Chanyeol adalah seorang yang cemerlang dalam prestasi pendidikannya, dan juga...

Mata Sehun berkerut pada sebuah berita bahwa Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama empat tahun. Tunangannya adalah seorang mantan model pro yang berhenti setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Jantung Sehun berdebar keras, sebuah kejutan lagi... Chanyeol sudah bertunangan? Dan dari kolom berita itu, dikatakan bahwa tahun ini mereka akan menikah.

 _Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kaki Sehun_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Adakah yang kangen FF ini? Aku sudah mengedit dan membaca berulang kali agar tidak typo. Mohon maafkan jika masih ada yang terlewat :"

Thanks buat yang udah dukung FF ini teruss, terimakasih untuk yang review fav and follow~

RnR


	10. Chapter 10

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Pengorbanan adalah memberi, di dalamnya ada cinta yang menguasai."_

9

Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo dengan marah. Marah besar. Berani-beraninya Kyungsoo mengancamnya seperti itu, padahal Kyungsoo sendiri telah mengkhianatinya bersama Suho. Apakah Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol tidak akan tahu? Apakah Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol begitu bodohnya?

Dengan kencang dia mengendarai mobilnya, dia butuh bertemu dengan Sehun. Di saat kemarahannya menggelegak seperti ini, hanya Sehun yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan cafe, Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya dengan sembrono. Dia tergesa memasuki cafe itu, hendak mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa ke apartemen Sehun, tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk datang jam sembilan malam ke sana.

Tetapi kemudian langkahnya tertegun, melihat ke kursi di bagian sudut, tempat favorit Sehun ketika duduk, dan melihat sosok itu di sana.

 _Sehun? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia masih sakit?_

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, kerinduannya meluap. Dia ingin memeluk gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dari kemarahannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di apartemenmu?"

Sehun mendongak dan Chanyeol tercekat, tatapan mata Sehun kepadanya penuh kemarahan... kemarahan yang dibalut dengan luka.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau membohongiku." Suara Sehun bergetar meskipun dia tampak berusaha tergar, Chanyeol melirik ke anggur merah yang dibawa Sehun, dan mengernyit. Perempuan itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari satu gelas.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Sehun."

"Tidak!" Sehun menyela dengan keras, lalu tertawa ironis, "Ironis bukan? Aku meninggalkan tunanganku karena dia berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, tetapi sekarang aku malah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunangan." Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan kepada Chanyeol, "Kau sangat kejam, Chanyeol melakukan ini semua kepadaku."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Sehun, semua ini tidak seperti yang kau kira..."

"Apakah perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu benar-benar tunanganmu?"

Chanyeol tertegun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih, "Ya."

Air mata mengalir di mata Sehun, menuruni pipinya. Dia tampak amat sangat terluka,

"Apakah... apakah... kau mencintainya?"

Mata Chanyeol menajam. "Apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak. Kau pasti bisa merasakan itu, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu Sehun, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya."

"Apakah pertunangan yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo dulu itu berlangsung atas nama cinta?" Sehun bertanya lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pedih, tidak mampu berbohong, "Pada mulanya semua atas nama cinta... lalu."

Hati Sehun teriris perih, Chanyeol sama saja dengan Kris, lelaki itu dulu menjalin pertunangan mereka atas nama cinta, kemudian mengkhianatinya begitu saja karena perempuan lain. Oh ya ampun! Teganya Chanyeol melakukan ini semua kepadanya. Sehun tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Chanyeol, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia tanggung,

"Cukup!" Sehun menutup telinganya dengan tangan, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. "Sudah cukup, kau memang penjahat! Semua lelaki sama saja! Mereka semua jahat!" beberapa mata tampak melirik ke arah mereka, tetapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia terlalu marah dan sakit untuk peduli, dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun!" Chanyeol setengah berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan Sehun dan menahannya. Tetapi Sehun yang sudah begitu marah, meraih gelas anggur yang tinggal setengah dan menuang isinya ke wajah Chanyeol,

"Pergi saja ke laut dan buang cintamu itu. Aku tidak pernah menerima cinta dari seorang pengkhianat!" Gumamnya marah, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam gelas itu dan melangkah pergi secepat kilat.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di sana, basah oleh anggur yang dituangnya.

"Aduh!" Suara perempuan itu mengagetkannya, begitupun benturan keras yang dirasakannya. Sehun mendongak dan terpaku karena merasa bersalah, dia telah menabrak seorang perempuan karena kalutnya, dan gelas anggurnya yang basah, yang dipegang di tangannya menempel di gaun putihnya, menimbulkan noda di sana,

"Oh maafkan saya." Perempuan yang menabraknya berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, batin Sehun dalam hati, dia pasti perempuan bahagia yang tidak pernah disakiti oleh laki-laki

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Sehun lembut, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih duduk di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mendekatinya

Perempuan cantik itu melirik noda di gaun Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Sehun menganggukkan kepala kepada perempuan itu, lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia meletakkan gelas kosong anggur itu di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Airmata mengalir di matanya ketika melirik cafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menyeberang menuju apartemennya. Hatinya hancur lebur, kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika Kris mengkhianatinya. Jauh lebih pedih dan menyakitkan

 _Karena Sehun sadar, bahwa dia sudah mencintai_ _Chanyeol_ _dengan sangat dalam._

-oOo-

Jongdae datang membawakan handuk untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh anggur.

"Tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya ya?"

Chanyeol termenung pedih, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Pikiran Chanyeol bergejolak. Antara kemarahan yang makin menggelegak atas kata-kata Kyungsoo kepadanya tadi, bercampur pada kemarahan ke dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lambat dan membuat Sehun mengetahui mengenai pertunangan itu sebelum waktunya,

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu. Nanti." Gumamnya dingin.

Malam itu, Chanyeol duduk di cafe semalaman, menatap ke arah jendela, ke arah apartemen Sehun.

-oOo-

Dia masih merenung di apartemennya ketika pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk." Gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Keenan melangkah masuk dengan gaya santainya, dia mengangkat alis melihat Chanyeol yang tampak begitu murung."Tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Chanyeol melirik Cheondung dengan dingin, "Tidak."

Cheondung tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Chanyeol, "Baru kali ini seorang Chanyeol meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, karena seorang perempuan." Gumamnya ringan, membuat Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku memang ingin mampir menengokmu, tetapi beberapa pelayan di bawah tampaknya sedang asyik membicarakan insiden semalam. Dimana seorang perempuan menumpahkan anggur dari gelasnya ke sang pemilik cafe." Cheondung terkekeh, "Tidak ada perempuan lain yang berani melakukan itu padamu, dan kau membiarkannya, Chanyeol. Kecuali Sehun."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, meneguk kopinya dengan frustrasi.

"Apakah pada akhirnya Sehun tahu tentang Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia tahu sebelum saatnya."

"Sebelum rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo eh?" Cheondung melemparkan tatapan mata penuh tanya, ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sudah kubilang kau sangat terkenal, dan sangat sulit menyembunyikan informasi semacam itu."

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku akan punya waktu lebih lama." Chanyeol meringis pedih, "Sehun dikhianati oleh tunangannya, dan dia sekarang menganggap aku sama brengseknya dengan tunangannya itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tunggu sampai dia tidak marah lagi."

"Aku takut dia pergi Cheondung, aku takut... aku... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya." Chanyeol membungkuk, meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi

Dan Cheondung duduk di sana, mengamati dengan sedih, merasakan hatinya teriris. Baru kali ini Chanyeol bersedia meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi mengejar perempuan yang dicintainya. Dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang harus menghadapi kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

-oOo-

Cheondung berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo, menunggu. Kyungsoo muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan mengernyit ketika mendongak dan melihat bahwa Cheondung yang muncul di sana.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo tentu saja bingung, tidak pernah sekejappun dia menyangka bahwa Cheondung akan datang menemuinya. Dia pernah berusaha mengejar Cheondung dan ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah serius kepadanya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol, toh wajah mereka sama... Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya... dia lebih mencintai Cheondung, Cheondung yang mudah tertawa, Cheondung dengan pakaian santai dan gaya menggodanya yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo berdebar, dan semua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu serius, terlalu formal, dan terlalu datar.

Tetapi Cheondung sepertinya tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sehingga Kyungsoo harus puas memiliki saudara kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Cheondung menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Kyungsoo sebelumnya karena Keenan selalu penuh canda.

"Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Chanyeol." Cheondung bergumam, membuka percakapan, menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Ketika Kyungsoo bertunangan dengan Chanyeol, Cheondung hanya mengangkat alisnya waktu itu, tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menyetujui. Padahal waktu itu Kyungsoo mengharapkan setitik reaksi kecemburuan dari Cheondung, sayangnya ternyata dia tidak tersimpan sedikitpun di hati Cheondung. Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, tatapan tidak peduli Cheondung kepadanya berubah menjadi tatapan marah... Ah dia tahu tentang pengkhianatan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol tentu saja, dan lelaki itu tampak jijik kepadanya serta berusaha menentang ketika Chanyeol bersikeras melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Tentu saja Cheondung tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghalangi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan." Kyungsoo bergumam, mendongak mentaap Cheondung yang masih berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya, "Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Cheondung berjongkok di depannya, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Kyungsoo, "Aku tahu persis bahwa akulah yang kau cintai."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata-kata Cheondung itu. Apa maksud Cheondung sebenarnya?

Cheondung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari beludru, dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah dan berkilauan,

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sudah sedari lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kau lalu memilih bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Aku menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya sadar bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Chanyeol. Dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut, bibirnya menganga, matanya berganti-ganti menatap cincin berlian itu dan beralih ke wajah Cheondung. Tetapi yang ditemukannya di wajah Cheondung adalah keseriusan yang dalam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan menghadap Chnayeol dan mengungkapkan semuanya, bahwa kita saling mencintai, bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama. Chanyeol akan mengerti, apalagi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memberikan restu kepada kita untuk bahagia bersama."

Mata Kyungsoo tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga. Cheondungnya! Lelaki yang dicintainya dari awal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Batinnya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia hanya menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai pelarian, dia mencintai Chanyeol karena lelaki itu bagaikan perwakilan dari saudara kembarnya, dan yang dicintai oleh Kyungsoo sesungguhnya adalah Cheondung.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" Kyungsoo masih meragu meskipun hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga melihat senyum lembut Keenan kepadanya,

"Aku? Bercanda? Percayalah padaku, Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada perempuan manapun, tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku berlutut dan menawarkan cincin. Dan aku akan mati karena patah hati kalau kau menolaknya."

Cheondung menunjukkan cincin itu lagi dan berubah serius, "Nah, Kyungasoo, maukah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu bersama Azka dan kemudian bersumpah setia untuk menikah denganku?"

Air mata bahagia membanjiri mata Kyungsoo, "Ya!" serunya bersemangat, dia memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Keenan erat-erat dan merasa begitu melayang ketika Cheondung membalas pelukannya, "Ya. Cheondung, aku bersedia! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Kyungsoo tidak melihat wajah Keenan yang begitu pedih ketika memeluknya. Cheondung sudah terlalu sering berbuat egois, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Chanyeol, membiarkan kakaknya itu bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama. Kini giliran Cheondung membalas budi, setidaknya dia bisa mengambil salah satu tanggung jawab Chanyeol yang paling berat. Pemandangan Chanyeol yang begitu menderita telah mendorongnya untuk berbuat ini. Dia bisa dan dia mampu untuk menolong kakaknya.

Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab terhadap Kyungsoo, dan membiarkan Chanyeol bisa mengejar cinta sejatinya.

-oOo-

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." Cheondung bergumam di pintu, menyadari Sehun di dalam sana merasa ragu untuk membukanya.

Cheondung berhasil naik ke atas karena resepsionis apartemen mengira bahwa dia adalah Chanyeol, jadi dia membiarkannya masuk. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Sehun, ingin memberikan penjelasan.

"Apakah Chanyeol yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Sehun dari balik pintu.

"Tidak. Saudaraku itu terlalu menderita untuk berpikir apapun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di apartemennya dan merenung. Tidak makan, tidur ataupun bekerja, kalau terus-menerus begitu aku cemas dia akan mati."

Cheondung mendesah, "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara denganmu sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.

Sehun tertegun, hatinya terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Cheondung tentang Chanyeol, tetapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dia juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama? Dia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur dan terus-terusan menangis?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Sehun membuka pintu dan menatap Cheondung dengan dingin, "Katakan apapun yang kau mau, lalu pergilah."

Cheondung meringis menerima sikap dingin Sehun, "Bolehkah aku masuk? Ini akan sangat panjang."

Sehun menatap Cheondung, lalu pada akhirnya dia memundurkan diri dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Mereka duduk di sofa, dalam keheningan,

" _Well_? " tanya Sehun setelah beberapa lama tampaknya Cheondung belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Cheondung mendesah, "Aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana... kita mulai dari Kyungsoo, tunangan Chanyeol." Cheondung melirik dan menemukan luka di mata Sehun ketika nama Kyungsoo disebut, "Kyungsoo dulu mengejarku dan ingin memilikiku. Tetapi tentu saja aku hanya main-main dengannya. Dan setelah sadar dia tidak bisa memilikiku, dia mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol waktu itu masih begitu rapuh sepeninggal orang tua kami, dan Kyungsoo menghujaninya dengan perhatian-perhatian hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menerima Kyungsoo. Aku bilang 'menerima' karena aku yakin bahwa dari awal, Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia hanya merasa dia bisa menerima Kyungsoo di sisinya, itu saja. Dan kemudian merekapun bertunangan." Cheondung mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol mengambil langkah serius itu bersama Kyungsoo, tetapi kemudian aku sadar, Kyungsoo tahu betul kelemahan Chanyeol, dia tahu Chanyeol mudah merasa bertanggung jawab kepada seseorang dan dia memanfaatkannya. Mereka berduapun bertunangan. Dan semua tampak baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian pengkhianatan itu terjadi."

Pengkhianatan? Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, _Apakah sebelumnya Chanyeol juga pernah mengkhianati Kyungsoo?_

"Kyungsoo yang mengkhianati Chanyeol." Cheondung bergumam, memahami pertanyaan yang ada di mata Sehun, "Chanyeol sangat sibuk waktu itu, mengambil alih perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayah sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Kyungsoo yang manja. Kyungsoo yang manja dan haus kasih sayang akhirnya mencari pelarian kepada pria lain, seorang pria brengsek bernama Jongin. Lelaki itu merusaknya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi hamil."

"Apa?" Sehun terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, tidak menyangka akan informasi itu.

"Ya. Dia hamil, dan dia ditinggalkan. Kyungsoo menangis, datang kepada Chanyeol, berharap bisa memanfaatkan sikap tanggung jawab Chanyeol. Tetapi dia memperoleh yang sebaliknya, dia marah besar, semua itu sudah berada di luar batas toleransi Chanyeol. Sayangnya Kyungsoo memilih waktu yang salah ketika mengaku, dia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Chanyeol, dan kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Sehun teringat berita yang dibacanya, bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang model yang kemudian berhenti setelah sebuah kecelakaan...

"Kyungsoo keguguran. Dan kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya. Chanyeol seperti yang kau tahu merasa sangat bersalah dan kemudian mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab terhadap Kyungsoo, dia melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu meskipun hatinya luar biasa pedihnya. Seluruh perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya bersama Kyungsoo tentu saja sudah musnah, tetapi dia tetap berusaha menjalani apa yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan dia berusaha tetap setia."

 _Oh Ya ampun. Kasihan Chanyeol._ Itulah hal yang pertama terlintas di benak Sehun. Kasihan Chanyeol... lelaki itu sekali lagi memikul tanggung jawab yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

Cheondung tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Sehun, "Kau merasa kasihan kepadanya bukan? Begitupun aku? Chanyeol hidup dengan menanggung beban karena kebaikan hatinya dan aku selalu menentang pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo karena aku tidak mau dia menderita... Apalagi ketika kemudian dia bertemu kau, Sehun."

Cheondung memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan perempuan manapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri." Cheondung mengamati Sehun, " Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elite yang sangat sejuk dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia memilih untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen di atas cafe yang sederhana yang jauh dari kantornya, selarut apapapun dia pulang dia selalu berusaha ke sana. Hanya supaya dia bisa berdekatan denganmu."

Mata Sehun terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Chanyeol kepadanya, melihat betapa sedihnya lelaki itu ketika pertengkaran mereka di cafe. Oh astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau seperti ini kisahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu...

 _Kalau saja dia tahu dia akan berbuat apa? Tidak mungkin kan dia menerima cinta Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo? Batin mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama tersiksa, berbahagia di atas penderitaan perempuan lain._

Cheondung menghela napas panjang, "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi. Aku sudah mengatasi Kyungsoo."

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah Cheondung, "Mengatasi Kyungsoo? Apa maksudmu?"

Cheondung menatap Sani dengan pedih, "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois, membiarkan Chanyeol menanggung semuanya, aku hampir sama jahatnya seperti Kyungsoo, mengetahui kelemahan Chanyeol adalah kebaikan hatinya, dan aku memanfaatkannya... Tetapi ketika hari itu aku melihat betapa menderitanya Chanyeol, aku tidak tahan. Aku ini adiknya dan adik macam apa yang bisa membiarkan kakaknya menderita padahal tahu bahwa dia bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu...?" Sehun bertanya-tanya, akan kemana arah dari kata-kata Cheondung itu.

"Yang dicintai Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah aku. Aku tahu persis itu sejak awal mula." Cheondung terkekeh, "Aku mendatangi Kyungsoo pagi ini dan menawarkan pertunangan, berpura-pura mencintainya dan memintanya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Perempuan itu langsung menyambarnya bagaikan ikan hiu yang kelaparan."

"Astaga Cheondung? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Chanyeol, sejak kecil dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, bahkan sampai dewasa pun dia selalu melakukannya. Sekarang giliranku untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Cheondung tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengambil seluruh jatah kebahagiaanku di muka, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mendapatkannya."

-oOo-

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Sehun masih merenung kebingungan. Pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, menelepon nomor Chanyeol.

"Halo Sehun?" pada deringan pertama telepon itu langsung diangkat, seolah-olah Chanyeol memang

sedari tadi duduk merenung menatap ponselnya.

"Chanyeol." Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasa bersalah ketika mendengar nada letih di suara Chanyeol, lelaki itu menanggung beban berat karenanya, "Aku... bisakah aku ke cafe? Aku ingin bicara."

.

.

.

TBC

Hayyyy aku updateee ~ adakah yang menunggu FF ini? Maaf untuk typo typo yang bertebaran. Aku mengedit ini ditengah kesibukan yang kian hari semakin menggunung :" sedihh

Tolong beri aku semangat yahh semuaa ~ thanks to reader and thanks to fav/follow ~ thankyou so muchh ~ /ketjub becek/

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Di dalam hatimu yang penuh cinta, ada aku yang sedang menenun kebahagiaan."_

10

Chanyeol sudah ada di sana menunggunya, ekspresinya tampak cemas. Lelaki itu setengah berdiri ketika melihat Sehun mendekat.

"Sehun." Gumam Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa kasihan kepada lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tetapi sekarang tampak begitu lelah dan berantakan, apakah itu karena dirinya?

"Sehun." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dalam ketika perempuan itu duduk di depannya, "Terimakasih sudah mau bertemu denganku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Chanyeol."

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"Iya." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Cheondung memberitahuku semuanya tentang kisah pertunanganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman."

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Cheondung memberitahu Sehun? Semuanya? Apa maksud Cheondung? Selama ini Chanyeol masih menyimpan kecurigaan dan mengira bahwa Cheondung juga menyukai Sehun. Tetapi dengan memberitahu Sehun dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, bukankah Chaeondung sama saja membantu Chanyeol?

"Apa yang Cheondung beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Semuanya." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, merasa tidak tega ketika menemukan kepedihan di mata itu. Dia yang menyebabkannya. Kemarahannya waktu itu, ketika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Chanyeol telah membuat lelaki itu menderita.

"Dan apakah dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Kyungsoo sama sekali?" suara Chanyeol menjadi serak.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol atas semua kesalahpahamanku kepadamu. Aku mengataimu lelaki jahat, aku menganggapmu sama brengseknya dengan Kris. Ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang terlalu baik hati."

Chanyeol mengernyit pedih. "Dan kebaikan hatiku ternyata membuatku tersiksa. Dulu aku mengira bisa menjalaninya bersama Kyungsoo. Toh pada awalnya aku mencintainya, aku pikir aku bisa menerima dan memaafkan... Tetapi kemudian seperti katamu, mudah memang untuk memaafkan, tetapi sulit untuk melupakan..." Chanyeol mendesah, "Setiap melihat Kyungsoo aku merasa muak, membayangkan harus menjalani hidupku bersamanya membuatku sangat tersiksa... Tapi janji sudah diucapkan dan harus ditepati, aku bertekad untuk menjalankannya." Mata Chanyeol menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, "Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Sehun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dengan lembut,

Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan manapun sebelumnya, apalagi seorang perempuan, sama sekali tidak pernah... Tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau dengan tubuh mungilmu dan ekspresi seriusmu ketika menghadap laptop membuatku melupakan semua aturanku. Aku menyapamu dan kau membalas sapaanku." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan penuh cinta, "Detik itu juga, ketika kau mengucapkan _'hello'_ kepadaku, _kau sudah memiliki hatiku_."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat indah. Mata Sehun tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lelaki ini sungguh tak disangka telah menumbuhkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu." Bisik Sehun lemah.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Situasinya seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri juga salah, tidak menceritakan keadaanku dari awal padamu. Aku pikir aku bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini."

"Melepaskan diri?"

"Ya. Aku sedang berencana melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tampak malu, "Rupanya aku tidak sebertanggungjawab yang kau kira. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki kekasihku." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, "Kau mungkin merasa aku lelaki yang rendah."

Bicara tentang Kyungsoo membuat Sehun teringat akan kata-kata Chaeondung, wajahnya berubah serius,

"Cheondung.. dia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu dari Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut, "Melakukan apa?"

"Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya yang diincar Kyungsoo adalah dirinya."

"Ah ya." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kyungsoo mengejarnya setengah mati, tetapi kau tahu Cheondung. Dia tidak serius menanggapi Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo berpindah padaku. Aku waktu itu kesepian, masih memendam kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan sekolah kokiku. Dan Kyungsoo menghujaniku dengan perhatiannya, pada akhirnya aku menerima bahwa dia adalah wanita yang akan berada di sisiku."

"Cheondung menceritakan pengkhianatan Kyungsoo kepadaku." Gumam Sehun dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya. Itu juga." Wajah Chanyeol tampak serius, "Karena itulah aku memahami penderitaanmu. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percayai. Aku paham sekali bagaimana rasanya, tetapi mungkin aku tidak sesakit dirimu karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintai Kyungsoo sedalam itu. Dan kurasa Kyungsoo juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanyalah pelariannya dari Cheondung."

"Cheondung mengetahui itu Chanyeol, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo dari dirimu. Dia mendatangi Kyungsoo dan melamarnya."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terperanjat, menatap Sehun dengan kaget, "Apa katamu?"

"Cheondung merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah begitu egois selama ini, dan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya."

"Cheondung mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyangka Cheondung yang begitu tidak peduli kepada apapun mau melakukan ini untuknya.

"Ya Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo menerima lamaran Cheondung, dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu."

"Oh Astaga." Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. Tetapi di sisi lain perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam memukulnya karena itu berarti dia membuat Cheondung yang terjebak bersama Kyungsoo selamanya, berakhir bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai. Cheondung akan sangat tersiksa, dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan Cheondung menanggung semuanya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartemen Cheondung dengan keras, dan butuh sepuluh menit dia menunggu sampai Cheondung membuka pintunya. Adiknya itu tampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya,

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau kemari tengah malam?" Cheondung mengangkat alisnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatap Cheondung dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun, kau melamar Kyungsoo."

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Cheondung, "Oh. Ya kakak, maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Tetapi aku dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk datang ke kantormu besok pagi dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh demi diriku, Cheondung." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, ada kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, kau akan menyiksa dirimu seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Jangan lakukan Cheondung, Jangan lakukan demi diriku."

Cheondung tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Jangan memohon kepadaku seperti itu hyung. Aku tahu kau melakukan segalanya untuk memikul tanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kurasa kini saatnya aku yang membalas budi."

"Kau adikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dalam penderitaan seperti ini." Sela Chanyeol keras.

Cheondung mengangkat bahunya, "Dan kau hyungku, aku tidak akan rela kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata Cheondung. Dia tersentuh. Selama ini dia mengira Cheondung egois, berniat menjalani hidup sesukanya dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Adiknya ini ternyata sangat menyayanginya.

"Meskipun aku berterima kasih, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berakhir dengan Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol akhirnya.

Cheondung menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Tidak ada cara lain hyung, inilah satu-satunya cara. Pulanglah, milikilah Sehun, dan berbahagialah. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kyungsoo tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Cheondung sambil tersenyum masam.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu, aku merencanakan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan Suho."

"Suho? Sahabatmu dari sekolah memasak itu?"

"Ya. Suho yang itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo dan merayunya dengan segala pesonanya." Pipi Chanyeol tampak merona, sedikit malu, "Yah, memang aku menggunakan cara pengecut di sini, menusuk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Tetapi cara ini juga bisa menjadi bukti untukku apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar setia dan mencintaiku. Dia pernah mengkhianatiku sekali, dan aku ingin melihat, jika ada kesempatan, akankah dia mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Dan ternyata?" Cheondung bertanya meskipun sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Suho, bahkan Suho bilang Kyungsoo tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya. Kyungsoo mengira aku tidak tahu karena itu dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan pernikahan ini sambil terus mengungkit rasa tanggung jawabku."

"Dasar perempuan jalang." Cheondung mengumpat kasar, lalu mengangkat bahunya meminta maaf ketika Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya, "Maafkan aku hyung, aku sudah sejak awal tidak menyukainya, apalagi ketika pada awalnya dia mengejarku, lalu mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengkhianatimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau dengan sukarela mau mengorbankan hidupmu untuk berakhir dengannya, hanya demi hyungmu ini."

"Bukan 'hanya'. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Gumam Cheondung pelan.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, "Dan aku akan melakukan semuanya juga, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Cheondung." Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan dengan penuh perasaan, lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak memeluk adiknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Cheondung ingin tahu, "Tantangan untuk memperebutkan Sehun dulu itu, kau sengaja ya?"

Cheondung terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mendorongmu."

"Sudah kuduga." Chanyeolmencibir, "Walaupun aku sempat sangat marah padamu, kau pandai sekali berakting."

"Dan kau sangat pencemburu, aku hampir tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan tawa geliku waktu melihatmu marah dan mulai mengancamku." Cheondung akhirnya tertawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu, "Lakukan semua seperti rencanamu Cheondung, kurasa aku akan menggunakan Suho untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Cheondung menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kita akan menemukan cara." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menemukan cara, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Keenan menanggung semuanya untuknya.

"Cheondung mengorbankan diri untukmu? Sungguh tidak terduga," Suho terkekeh, "Bersyukurlah Chanyeol berarti kau sangat disayangi."

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan serius kepada Suho, "Tetapi aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Cheondung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini?"

Wajah Suho tampak masam, "Dia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, kurasa dia mulai serius dengan Cheondung." Suho mengangkat alisnya menatap Chanyeol, "Sepertinya kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memiliki Cheondung."

Gawat. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kalau begini caranya, rencananya untuk menggunakan Suho sebagai senjata tidak dapat digunakan.

"Tetapi aku punya satu pemikiran untukmu." Suho bergumam misterius, membuat Chanyeol langsung memperhatikaannya. "Pemikiran yang mungkin harus kau selidiki Chanyeol, karena kupikir Kyungsoo membohongi kalian semua."

"Membohongi kami?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya seorang nenek yang sudah tua di panti jompo, dia tidak dapat berjalan dan harus berada di kursi roda. Beliau hidup bersama kami di rumah keluarga kami dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk merawatnya." Suho memajukan tubuhnya, "Dari pengalamanku itu, sepatu atau sandal yang dipakai oleh orang yang lumpuh biasanya solnya masih bagus seperti baru, karena sama sekali tidak pernah dipakai. Tetapi... kau tahu aku sering berkunjung ke tempat Kyungsoo, dan dia memakai sandal rumahnya di dalam... aku beberapa kali menggendongnya dan membantunya berpindah tempat. Dan aku sempat melihat, sol sandalnya sudah tidak seperti baru lagi dan sedikit aus... seperti sering dipakai berjalan-jalan."

Chanyeol tertegun, pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit olehnya. Dia mendengar sendiri diagnosa dari dokter rumah sakit bahwa Kyungsoo akan lumpuh selamanya. Dan dia mempercayainya sampai saat ini. Tetapi mungkinkah Kyungsoo membohonginya? Batinnya langsung mengiyakan, yah, mungkin sekali Kyungsoo membohonginya, kelumpuhan itu adalah satu-satunya pengikat rasa tanggung jawab Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan jika Kyungso tidak lumpuh lagi, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi dokter pribadi Kyungsoo dan meminta informasi." Suho bergumam memberi usul.

Chanyeol sudah pasti akan melakukannya, dan jika sampai dokter itu berbohong, dia pasti akan menyesalinya. Chanyeol akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

Untunglah ketika resepsionisnya mengabarkan bahwa Cheondung datang mengunjunginya bersama Kyungsoo, Suho sudah meninggalkan kantor itu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan berubah menjadi drama yang buruk di antara mereka.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk, berakting sebaik-baiknya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hai hyung." Cheondung masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo, sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan mata kepada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum masam.

"Hai Cheondung." Chanyeol menatap adiknya dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "Kau tidak bilang akan kemari, Kyungsoo, dan sungguh tidak disangka aku melihat kalian berdua datang bersama. Apakah kalian memang datang bersama, atau kalian bertemu di depan?"

"Kami memang datang bersama, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tampak gugup, Chanyeol tampak begitu mendominasi di ruangan kantornya yang formal ini, dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa takut. Dia sudah pernah mengkhianati Chanyeol sekali dan dia melakukannya lagi, bahkan kali ini dengan adik kembar Chanyeol sendiri. Tetapi Cheondung sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan marah, karena dia tahu pasti bahwa Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Dan lagipula, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa dia berhak memiliki cinta sejatinya. Cheondunglah cinta sejatinya, lelaki yang sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang ketika akhirnya bisa memiliki Cheondung di tangannya, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Kami datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Dan kami harap kau tidak marah." Cheondunglah yang angkat bicara, lalu dia meremas pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Katakan kepada Chanyeol, Soo."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Cheondung berganti-ganti, "Mengatakan apa?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak cincin di meja di dekat Chanyeol, dia merasa mantap sekarang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan cincin pertunangan ini." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Mengembalikan cincin pertunangan? Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Cheondung dan tersenyum ketika melihat Cheondung menatapnya penuh cinta dan memberi semangat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu Chanyeol, kurasa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Ketika Cheongdung melamarku, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Cheondung."

 _Kurang Ajar_. Meskipun sudah tahu, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebagai pengganti tetapi dia dengan egoisnya menahan Chanyeol untuk dimilikinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bertekad membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan. Wanita ini memang egois dan licik... sangat licik dan Chanyeol harus berhati-hati menghadapinya. Dia harus memikirkan informasi Suho tadi dengan baik dan bertindak dengan hati-hati pula. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Suho benar, itu akan menjadi senjata besar untuk menyelamatkan Cheondung.

"Kau melamar Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berpura-pura terkejut, menatap Cheondung yang tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya,

"Aku melamarnya hyung. Karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, dan Kyungsoo tidak mencintaimu. Kyungsoo mencintaiku dan aku pikir dia berhak untuk bahagia bersamaku."

"Aku sangat mencintai Cheondung, oppa. Aku harap kau mengerti." Kyungsoo menyela dengan bersemangat, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Cheondung dan hidup bersamanya selamanya."

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan ekspresi muak yang sempat terlintas di wajah Cheondung, tetapi kemudian adiknya itu menutupinya dengan baik.

" _Well_ kurasa kalian berdua serius, aku bisa berbuat apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Kyungsoo hampir memekik kegirangan karena jawaban Chanyeol itu. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Cheondung dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Chanyeol bergumam lembut kepada Sehun. Mereka sedang berpelukan di sofa apartemen Sehun, setelah memakan makan malam yang khusus dimasakkan Chanyeol untuk Sehun. Setelah itu mereka melewatkan malam dengan bersantai dan menonton TV. Chanyeol bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan Cheondung, pertemuannya dengan Suho, dan kedatangan Cheondung bersama Kyungsoo ke tempatnya untuk mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya.

Chanyeol menunduk lalu mengecup dahi Sehun yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, "Aku lelaki bebas sekarang Sehun, Lelaki bebas yang bisa kau miliki."

Sehun menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol yang bidang dan memeluknya semakin erat,

"Aku senang bisa memilikimu, aku bahagia Chanyeol."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu Sehun, sekarang ataupun nanti." Chanyeol mendongakkan dagu Sehun, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan intens. "Dan semua impian kita akan terwujud, kau akan menjadi perempuan pertama yang kupuja dipagi hari ketika aku membuka mataku, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk di malam hari ketika aku beranjak tidur."

"Kau sangat romantis." Sehun terkekeh ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya, "Dan aku suka."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini dengan perempuan manapun. Kau tahu... semua orang menganggapku kaku." Chanyeol tersenyum malu, "Bahkan kadang aku merasa iri kepada Cheondung yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis untuk merayu seseorang."

Sehun tertawa, "Kau cukup puitis untukku kok." Dia memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja, lalu teringat sesuatu dan dahinya berkerut, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Chanyeol?"

"Mengenai mantan tunanganku itu?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Well aku menganggap info dari Suho perlu ditindaklanjuti. Aku sudah menceritakan kepada Cheondung dan dia setuju untuk bersama-sama menemui dokter pribadi Kyungsoo besok."

"Kalau Kyungsoo memang berbohong, berarti dokter pribadi Kyungaoo ikut membantunya membohongimu." Gumam Sehun merenung.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi Kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah sahabat dekat kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, mungkin persahabatannya itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya membantu menutupi kebohongan Kyungsoo. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku dan Cheondung akan membuatnya bicara."

"Dari awal saya sebenarnya sudah tidak setuju dengan kebohongan ini." Tanpa diduga dokter pribadi keluarga Kyungsoo langsung mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa menutupi apapun. "Tetapi ayah nona Kyungsoo memohon kepada saya, dia meminta saya tidak memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa nona sudah bisa berjalan... Dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa nona akan bunuh diri kalau sampai anda meninggalkannya." Dokter itu mengangkat bahunya dengan menyesal. "Saya minta maaf atas kebohongan ini, saya memang bersalah. Tetapi pada waktu itu, saya memandang nona seperti putri saya, dan saya tidak tega menghancurkan hidupnya."

Cheondung dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, Kyungsoo selama ini membohongi mereka dengan berpura-pura lumpuh.

Mereka bisa saja membawa semua bukti ini ke depan Kyungsoo, melemparnya ke mukanya, dan membuatnya malu. Tetapi itu tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo menyesal. Itu tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo membayar setimpal kebohongan yang telah dengan tega dilakukannya dengan kejam.

Cheondung menjemput Kyungsoo untuk makan malam bersama, Kyungsoo sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan menunggu di kursi rodanya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, dan di mobil Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Cheondung dengan tatapan manja,

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Cheondung?" tanyanya mesra.

Cheondung tersenyum, matanya mengarah ke jalan di depannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca, "Kita akan makan di salah satu cafe milik Chanyeol, kau tidak keberatan kan? Makanan di cafe itu sangat enak dan suasananya romantis."

"Apakah Chanyeol akan ada di sana?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya. Pasti suasana makan malam yang romantis akan rusak kalau Chanyeol ada di sana.

Cheondung melirik sedikit dan tersenyum, "Cafe itu miliknya, mungkin saja dia akan ada di sana, mungkin juga tidak."

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii maaf atas keterlambatan updatenyaaaa. Maaf juga atas typo yang bertebaran , typo always on/? :"

Saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi, yang pasti saya minta maaf yaa udah meninggalkan ff ini lama karena saya sempet sakit agak lama, lanjut persiapan ujian-ujian yang membuat kepala hampir pecah, dan kemarin laptopnya rada...gitu deh. Jadi saya minta maaf yahh

Thanks for review/foll/fav. Love youuu~ wkwk

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

Chapter 11

Mereka memasuki Garden Cafe, sebuah cafe yang indah dengan pepohonan hijau yang memenuhi sekelilingnya. Dindingnya dibatasi oleh kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang luar biasa indahnya. Cafe itu cukup bagus, meskipun Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa. Bukankah keluarga Chanyeol dan Cheondung memiliki banyak rumah makan bintang lima? Kenapa Cheondung malah mengajaknya merayakan pertunangan mereka di cafe biasa seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah memakai gaun terbagusnya dan berdandan semewah mungkin karena mengira Cheondung akan membawanya makan malam di hotel yang mewah.

Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan renda keemasan di kerah dan lengannya. Gaun ini sangat mahal, pesanan khusus, tetapi tentu saja gaun ini sangat pantas dipakai di perayaan pertunangannya dengan Cheondung. Kyungsoo melirik cincin di tangannya dengan bahagia.

Cafe itu cukup ramai, kelihatan dari luar. Beberapa orang memilih duduk-duduk bergerombol dan bercakap-cakap. Beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati minumannya di bar yang kelihatan dari kaca yang bening. Setelah membantunya turun dari mobil dan duduk di kursi rodanya, Cheondung mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati memasuki cafe.

Mereka memilih meja di sudut yang sepi, Cheondung menyingkirkan kursi dan mengatur kursi roda Kyungsoo supaya pas di sana. Dan Jongdae yang melangkah mendekati mereka. "Selamat malam Tuan Cheondung, makan malam istimewa yang tuan minta sudah disiapkan." Dengan sopan Jongdae menyalakan lilin di tengah meja, menampilkan cahaya temaram yang indah dan sangat romantis. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena bahagia dan dia menatap Cheondung dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untukku?" bisiknya mesra.

Cheondung tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja sayang, dan aku harap kau akan menyukai setiap detiknya."

Makan malam berlangsung romantis dan nikmat, meskipun Cheondung tampaknya tidak banyak bicara. Ketika saat terakhir, Keenan menawarkan kepada Kyungsoo,

"Kau mau kopi untuk penutup?"

"Apa?" sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah kenyang, dan dia tidak menginginkan kopi, karena kopi membuatnya susah tidur di malam hari. Tetapi Cheondung tampaknya punya maksud tersendiri.

"Malam kita tidak hanya akan berakhir di makan malam ini Kyungsoo, aku punya rencana supaya kita menghabiskan malam di rumahku." Cheondung mengedipkan matanya, "Dan itu bukan untuk tidur. Jadi kurasa kau butuh kopi."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah ketika memahami maksud Cheondung. Dia dan Cheondung akan bermesraan, batinnya bersemangat. Memang Cheondung berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sangat dingin. Jangankan bermesraan, lelaki itu jarang menyentuhnya kecuali hanya memegangnya lembut, atau memberinya kecupan di dahi. Padahal Kyungsoo sangat haus akan perhatian laki-laki.

Karena itulah dia tidak menolak perhatian yang dilimpahkan Suho kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Suho menciumnya dulu, Kyungsoo tidak menolak dan malahan menikmatinya. Sayangnya Suho masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Cheondung, Celia akhirnya memilih menjauhi Suho karena tidak mau lelaki itu menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan Cheondung.

"Kurasa aku mau secangkir kopi." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Cheondung terkekeh, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Jongdae, "Dua cangkir kopi." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Jongdae datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas.

"Hmm kopi ini aromanya nikmat, Jongdae dan sangat panas, aku yakin aku akan menikmatinya." Cheondung bergumam ketika Jongdae mendekat, sementara itu Jongdae tertawa menanggapinya. Sayangnya karena tertawa dan terlalu memperhatikan Cheondung, nampan di piringnya oleng dan gelas kopinya jatuh miring tumpah ke samping ke arah Kyungsoo,

Cheondung langsung berteriak memperingatkan, "Kyungsoo! Menyingkir, kopinya sangat panas!" serunya.

Dan dengan gerakan refleks Kyungsoo menyingkir, menghela napas panjang karena lega ketika cairan kopi yang mengepul panas itu tidak mengenai dan melukainya, dia bergidik membayangkan luka bakar yang akan dideritanya kalau terkena cairan panas itu. Untunglah gerakan refleknya cukup bagus.

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk tersenyum lega kepada Cheondung, ketika menyadari bahwa Cheondung dan Jongdae sedang tertegun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Cheondung menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan yang luar biasa fatal... Karena dia terlalu panik menghindari kopi panas itu, tanpa sadar dia sudah melompat berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan..." Kyungsoo berseru panik ketika melihat ekspresi jijik muncul di wajah Cheondung. Bahkan pelayan setengah baya sialan yang tidak bisa memegang nampan dengan benar itupun ikut memandanginya dengan mencela.

"Menjelaskan apa Kyungsoo? Bahwa kau selama ini membohongi kami? Membohongi Chanyeol, aku dan semua orang?'

"Bukan begitu..." Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya, keringat dingin muncul di keningnya. Dia gugup dan ketakutan, tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Cheondung, aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Cheondung bersedekap, menatap Kyungsoo dengan dingin, "Karena mencintaiku? Aku tidak percaya." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik, "Kau melakukan kebohongan ini ketika kau masih bersama Chanyeol. Jelas sekali bahwa kau berpura-pura lumpuh bukan karena mencintaiku, tetapi karena keegoisanmu ingin memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Chanyeol, karena obsesimu untuk memiliki Chanyeol."

"Ya. Aku memang melakukannya!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan frustrasi karena dia sudah kepalang basah, "Tetapi itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah ini membuatmu bahagia? Aku yang bisa berjalan disisimu dan membuatmu bangga? Kita saling mencintai bukan, Cheondung?" Kyungsoo mulai gemetaran, "Kita akan menikah dan berbahagia kan Cheondung? Aku akan memilikimu, bukan?"

Cheondung mencibir, "Kau hanya bisa memilikiku dalam mimpimu Kyungsoo." Lalu lelaki itu melemparkan bom kejam itu kepada Kyungsoo, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku melamarmu dan sebagainya karena ingin melepaskan Chanyeol dari cengkeraman perempuan licik sepertimu. Hyungku itu terlalu baik hati untuk menyingkirkanmu secara langsung dan kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya tanpa tahu malu. Sekarang kau harus menyingkir dari kehidupan kami, Kyungsoo."

Airmata meleleh dari wajah Kyungsoo, dia menatap Cheondung dengan shock dan sedih, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepadaku kan Cheondung? Aku mencintaimu!"

Cheondung memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri, "Pergilah Kyungsoo sebelum aku marah dan lebih mempermalukanmu lagi. Kau dan keluargamu telah menipu kami. Aku dan hyungku bisa saja melakukan pembalasan kejam kepadamu dan keluargamu, tetapi kalau kau menyingkir sekarang, kami tidak akan melakukannya."

"Cheondung..." Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil dan memohon, tetapi wajah Cheondung tampak dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Supir di luar akan mengantarmu pulang, kau bisa mendorong kursi roda itu sendiri bukan?" Lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dan omong-omong, cincin itu bisa kau tinggalkan sebelum pergi."

Lalu Cheondung melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan menangis histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

-oOo-

Chanyeol berada di ruangan kerjanya yang berdinding kaca, mengamati semua kejadian itu. Ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi ke luar dengan di antar Jongdae yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya, menuju sopir dan mobil yang sudah menunggu, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan lega.

 _Selesailah sudah._

Tubuhnya menegang selama mengawasi Cheondung datang dan mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam. Dia takut rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil, dia takut bahwa kopi itu akan menumpahi Kyungsoo yang memilih tidak bergerak dari kursi rodanya dan melukainya. Mereka mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan rencana ini. Dan itu semua sepadan. Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari kehidupan mereka selamanya. Dia dengan rencana licik egoisnya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengganggu kehidupannya.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan langsung menghubungi Sehun. Suara Sehun yang menyahut lembut di seberang sana langsung menyejukkan perasaanya.

"Hallo?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Semua sudah selesai, Sayang. Aku akan segera kesana."

-oOo-

Chanyeol melihat Cheondung yang sedang bercanda dengan Jongdae di bar ketika dia menuruni tangga. Dia mendekati mereka.

"Hai hyung." Senyum Cheondung tampak lebar, "Kau melihatnya tadi?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Cheondung, kau membuat semuanya menjadi mudah untukku."

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihannya nanti." Cheondung mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan meminta makanan gratis di sini setiap hari sebagai bayarannya."

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan mata mencela, "Silahkan kalau kau tidak tahu malu." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, sebuah tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan karena sekarang hatinya benar-benar ringan, "Aku akan ke tempat Sehun."

Cheondung dan Jongdae saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dan penuh kebahagiaan keluar dari cafe. Pundaknya tampak tegak tanpa beban, seakan semua kesakitannya yang berat telah disingkirkan dari dirinya.

-oOo-

"Saat ini aku merasa begitu ringan." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang tampak begitu bahagia itu dengan terharu. Sehun memang telah menanggung beban berat begitu lama, karena menanggung beban demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu layak untuk bahagia. Sehun berjanji dalam hati dia akan membahagiakan Chanyeol sebisanya. Sedapat mungkin untuk menebus segala beban dan penderitaan yang selama ini ditanggung oleh Chanyeol. Dengan senang dia memeluk Chanyeol yang langsung membalas pelukannya dengan sayang. Lelaki itu mengecup dahinya dan menatapnya lembut,

"Terimakasih Sehun." Bisiknya penuh cinta,

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena muncul di hidupku dan mengubah segalanya untukku. Kau membuatku berani melanggar semua prinsipku dan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah berani aku impikan." Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mata Sehun sendiri terasa panas, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar tulus kepadanya sejak awal, seorang lelaki yang dipenuhi kebaikan hati yang luar biasa. Dan Sehun memilikinya, mereka saling memiliki.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Sehun berbisik pelan, menutup matanya yang penuh air mata, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengecup sudut matanya yang basah, lalu dahinya, lalu ujung hidungnya dan kemudian bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut mencicipi kemanisan satu sama lain.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dia menatap Sehun dengan serius,

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi,"

"Berlama-lama untuk apa?" Sehun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh ingin tahu,

"Untuk menikah." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak cincin di saku celananya dengan gugup, "Aku.. eh aku membelinya sejak kemarin... "

Sehun tertegun, kotak itu sudah pasti sebuah cincin, dan itu berarti Chanyeol melamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukannya secepat itu. Tetapi apalagi yang perlu ditunggu? Mereka sangat pas bersama, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan mereka sangat bahagia bersama.

Mata Sehun kembali basah oleh air mata ketika Chanyeol membuka kotak cincin itu dan berbisik parau kepada Sehun,

"Maukah kau menikahiku sayang? Maukah kau menjadi yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk ketika aku menutup mata di malam hari?"

Tentu saja Sehun mau, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berurai air mata, dan Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Lelaki itu lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sehun dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memeluk sang pujaan hati dalam rengkuhan lengannya, menyadari bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya, menjelang hari demi hari sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

END

Nb: maaf jika masih menemukan typo

Dan.. apakah kalian kangen aku? Hehe

sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan aku lama update. Pertama karena aku memang ingin hiatus, dan yang kedua karena aku melihat bertapa banyaknya views dari grafik yang ada tapi yg merespon hanya segelintir orang yang berbaik hati padaku../alahh picisan banget gue/

yang pasti terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah PM aku dan terus menunggu aku update :") thank you so much!

Jangan lupa review ya kalo kangen~


	13. Chapter 13

REMAKE NOVEL By : Shanty Agatha

You've Got Me From Hello

Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warn : GS, typo

-ooOoo-

.

.

-oOo-

" _Kau menggenggam hatiku dari saat pertama, dan akan selalu begitu, selamanya."_

EPILOG

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu di perusahaan, tetapi bukan untuk pekerjaan kantoran. Aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, seperti membantu dekorasi restoran dan kamar-kamar di hotelmu." Gumam Cheondung sambil membanting tubuhnya di sofa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencibir, "Kau bisa melakukannya sejak dulu, tetapi tidak kau lakukan. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Karena aku bosan." Cheondung merenung, "Hidup seperti ini memang menyenangkan pada awalnya, tanpa beban, bisa berbuat semau kita. Dan bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa tetapi bisa tetap hidup mewah." Cheondung terbahak, "Tetapi kemudian aku bosan, hidupku terasa hampa, tidak ada tujuan yang bisa kucapai. Aku menjalani hidupku seolah-olah hanya untuk menghabiskan hari, dan tidak bermakna."

"Hidupmu itu adalah hidup yang diimpikan banyak orang lain, dan sekarang kau bosan." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar manusia yang tidak pernah puas."

Cheondung tertawa lagi, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Chanyeol yang ketus,

"Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap hari aku harus melihatmu dan kemudian melihat diriku. Dan aku menyadari betapa tidak bermaknanya hidupku."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Cheondung, "Kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat dari hidupku?"

"Bahwa kau sangat bahagia." Cheondung tersenyum, "Bahwa kau mempunyai tujuan hidup yang paling utama, membahagiakan Sehun. Bahwa kau merasa bahwa hidupmu begitu berarti sejak Sehun ada di sisimu."

"Aku memang bahagia." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum penuh cintanya ketika membayangkan Sehun. Mereka akan menikah sebulan lagi. Seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol melamar Sehun ke kedua orangtuanya, membuat mereka terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Tetapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan orang lain. Pada akhirnya dia berakhir sebagai menantu kesayangan dan kedua orang tua Sehun begitu senang karena dia membantu Sehun menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak suka pertunangan yang lama, pertunangan yang lama hanya menunjukkan ketidaksiapan, keraguan, dan ketidakyakinan. Ketika kita sudah menemukan pandangan sejiwa, saat itu juga kita harus mengikat janji serius saja boleh, mungkin minggu ini juga Chanyeol akan menikahi Sehun, mengikuti dorongan hatinya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya, karena mereka hidup di dalam masyarakat bukan di dunia mereka sendiri. Selain itu Chanyeol ingin menghormati Sehun dalam pernikahan yang layak dan indah. Persiapan persta sudah dilakukan, semua akan siap dan sempurna satu bulan lagi, di tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Aku berusaha mencari bahagia sepertimu di dalam diriku, tetapi yang kurasakan hanya kehampaan." Cheondung mencetuskan pikirannya, membuat Chanyeol tergugah dari lamunannya.

Chanyeol menatap Cheondung dengan serius, "Kau hanya perlu menemukan seorang perempuan dan jatuh cinta kepadanya untuk mengalami seperti aku."

"Sayangnya aku belum seberuntung dirimu." Cheondung mengangkat bahunya, "Karena itulah aku ingin bekerja, membantumu di perusahaan. Setidaknya aku bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak adiknya dengan sayang, "Perusahaan ini sudah lama menunggumu untuk bergabung di sini. Kau diterima dengan tangan terbuka di sini."

-oOo-

Mereka duduk bersama di cafe itu dengan Sehun menatap laptopnya. Perempuan itu mengernyit dengan serius ketika mengetikkan kata-kata di sana. Membuat Chanyeol yang bertopang dagu menatapnya terkekeh geli,

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu ketika mengetik cerita? Lupa akan segalanya?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata bersalah, "Oh.. astaga.. maafkan aku. Aku mengabaikanmu ya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang duduk di sini dan menatapmu."

Sehun cemberut menatap Chanyeol, "Memangnya kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Pekerjaan yang paling nikmat di dunia adalah mengamatimu." Ekspresi lelaki itu berubah merenung, "Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu kepadamu."

 _Ada rahasia lagi?_ Tiba-tiba jantung Sehun berdebar, berharap bahwa apapun itu yang diakui Chanyeol kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Tentang Kris." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan menyesal.

 _Ada apa dengan Kris?_ Sehun merenung, nama itu sudah hampir dilupakannya. Bahkan dia sudah bisa mengenang Kris dengan senyum samarnya, menganggap Kris hanyalah salah satu kesalahan di masa lalunya, yang membuatnya belajar untuk mengobati diri dan menjadi lebih dewasa.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Kau pasti ingat kan bahwa Kris dipindahkan pekerjaannya ke tempat yang jauh sehingga dia tidak bisa mengganggumu lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia memang pernah bercerita kepada Chanyeol bahwa Kris sudah tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi.

" _Well_." Chanyeol menatapnya penuh penyesalan, "Semua itu terjadi atas campur tanganku, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Kris ternyata bekerja di salah satu anak cabangku. Jadi aku memangil _GM-_ ku di sana dan memintanya memberikan Kris promosi yang bagus sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia 'dibuang menjauh' dengan halus."

Sehun ternganga, _Chanyeol ada dibalik semua hal itu?_

"Kau melakukan semua itu?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tampak malu, dan dia kemudian tertawa geli, "Terimakasih sayang."

"Kau tidak marah kepadaku?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu? Kau membuat hidupku lebih mudah dengan menyingkirkan Kris jauh dari sini. Sungguh Chanyeol, kau adalah penyelamat hidupku."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan merasa senang, kemudian dia menatap Sehun dengan mesra, "Dan kau juga penyelamat hidupku, Sehun." Jemarinya meraih jari Sehun yang mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya dan mengecupnya lembut, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu sebulan lagi hari pernikahan kita."

Sehun tertawa, "Kau melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru, tidakkah kau lihat orangtuaku hampir pingsan karena terkejut ketika kau tiba-tiba melamarku?" Sehun tersenyum malu, "Ibuku bahkan menemuiku diam-diam dan bertanya apakah aku hamil."

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kenapa pernikahan buru-buru selalu dikonotasikan dengan kehamilan?"

"Karena biasanya itulah yang terjadi." Sehun tersenyum malu-malu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin lekas memilikimu, secara resmi. Kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu. Itu saja."

"Dan itu akan terjadi sebulan lagi." Sehun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "Lalu kita akan berakhir dengan _happy ending."_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, " Bukan berakhir sayang, kita baru akan memulai segalanya, dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku, kau, dan calon anak-anak kita nanti." _Calon anak-anak kita nanti..._

Sehun tersenyum membayangkannya, dia bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol menggendong dan menyayangi anak-anak mereka. Dunia di sekeliling mereka dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Mereka sudah saling memiliki sejak mereka bertatapan dan saling menyapa. Dan segala sesuatunya yang terjadi setelah itu semakin menyatukan mereka berdua. Karena mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

END

Do you miss me like i miss you? /nyanyi i hate you i love you/ #janganbaper

Hehe udah end ~ maaf ya lamaa~ . Doain semoga bisa ceper post ya. soalnya dapet libur Cuma minggu ini aja :" sedih.

Yang suka Chanhun aku bikin FF lagi lohhh chek di home ffn aku yaa hehe

review


End file.
